My Protector
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Dyson and Kenzi have been friends for a while now, but what happens when one night of accidental cuddling begins to reveal feelings of passion. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Somewhere I Belong

Ok guys. I am new to writing on this site. I have had my account for a while now, but have now been inspired to write something. I recently started watching the show Lost Girl. I live in the United States, so as most of you know, it just premiered here. I am without a doubt addicted to this show! I saw the first episode and BAM! Addicted! I looked up every single episode online, season 1 & 2 and I watched them all within a span of two days. I felt really lazy because all I did was watch this show for two days. I love it, don't judge me. So I have two main ships, Bo/Dyson and Kenzi/Dyson. I loved Bo/Dyson at first, and I still do, I want them to be together, but I love the chemistry between Kenzi/Dyson, it is so cute. So this is my first story about Kenzi/Dyson. I hope you all enjoy it, I will put this first chapter up and see if I get any reviews, if not I won't continue, so if you like it, leave me a review. Reviews give me inspiration to write more!

((**SPOILERS for those of you who have not seen all of season 2 yet**)) This is set sometime after Season 2 episode 9: Original Skin. I have only one new character I will be introducing in this story and that is Bo's love interest, which she finds herself falling in love with. We are going to pretend Ciara does not exist, because I do not like her. I will try to stay in character but some things might appear OOC, I apologies for that ahead of time. The story will jump around between different character point of views, you will know who it is once their point starts but I will try to spread it out so it is easier to know who is talking or thinking. This story does not follow the episodes at all; it is its own thing. I hope you guys enjoy!

Kenzi sighed as she reached the alley where the Dal was tucked tightly. She had been at the house most of the day, killing robot hookers. She knew it was time to get out when she actually thought she was hearing robot hookers walking around the house. Bo had been gone all day with her new lover. His name was Brady and according to Bo, 'He is sooo amazing.' The only thing that meant to Kenzi was, he had a rather large penis. He was a light Fae, apparently some kind of love feeder, he fed off the feelings of love. Bo had informed Kenzi that he didn't take the love away, or lessen it; he only got his energy from being around those in love. Kenzi smirked and thought that was a pretty lame power to be born with. She brought herself out of her thoughts and balanced herself against the brick wall, reaching down and grabbing the top of her tall leather boots and pulling them up, she ran her hands over the black poofed out skirt with hints of purple in it, making sure it was not showing her underwear. She made sure her short pink wig was on tight and placed correctly and then she smiled and pushed the door open. As she turned the corner and heard the familiar rumbles of laughter and Irish music, she secretly prayed that someone she knew was here. Of course she knew Trick, but he was mostly always busy with customers, too busy to talk to her like Bo would, or Dyson. Hell, she would even settle for Hale right about now. She plastered on her smile as she looked around, the Dal was pretty busy tonight, people milling around, carrying drinks and laughing loudly. She stood on her tip toes slightly to get a better look. She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Bo, but her smile faded as she saw Brady tucked around her, the two of them smiling and flirting like some sappy teenagers. She glanced over at the pool tables and almost did a happy dance as she saw Hale and Dyson. She loved Bo, but she was no third wheel. She made her way to the bar and plopped down in a seat and slammed her hands down on the bar.

Trick jerked his head up, a frown creasing his brow until he saw who was hitting his bar. He smiled at Kenzi and made his way to where she sat. He had grown very fond of the small human girl. Often watching over her when she was here alone. Trick had never been fond of humans, thought of them like most Fae did. They were either dinner or a snack, but not Kenzi. She had made the small gang think differently of humans. She was strong, a survivor, and Trick enjoyed her upbeat attitude and weird jokes. They all watched over her, even though Kenzi had made it known as often as she could that she could handle herself. They knew differently, if a strong enough Fae decided to put their hands on her, she would be no match. But Trick knew if Kenzi called for help or even appeared to be in trouble Bo, Dyson, and Hale would be there in a matter of seconds. Dyson was not one for humans, until Kenzi popped into their lives. Trick had watched the way Dyson had cared for Kenzi when she become sick after eating some contaminated foot soup. She was truly like a little sister to the group, like a daughter to Trick. He came up to her and smiled.

"What can I get you tonight Kenz?" he asked reaching under the bar and pulling out a shot glass. She usually preferred those. Kenzi glanced back over her shoulder for a minute and then turned back to Trick.

"Three beers and a shot of something good, surprise me." She smiled. Trick chuckled and nodded; he filled three glasses and put them on the counter. He grabbed a large bottle off the second shelf and filled two shot glasses for her. That would hold her over for a minute or two so she could walk around and say hello to her friends. She tossed back the two shots and made a small face before holding up a finger.

"I'll take one more shot, and one more beer." Trick nodded and poured another shot, she tossed it back as he filled another glass and placed it on the bar.

"You're my man Trick." Kenzi smiled and took the beers into her arms as she wobbled off the stool and made her way across the floor. Trick chuckled and shook his head as he went back to his customers.

Kenzi juggled the four beers in her arms as she approached the table were Bo and Brady were snuggled.

"Hello hello love birds." She said placing a beer on the table and pushing it to Bo.

"For you my dear." She said juggling the other beers. Bo laughed as she looked up from Brady.

"Thank you Kenzi, glad you made it." She said turning her focus back to Brady. Kenzi rolled her eyes and sighed inwardly.

"Well I might have come earlier if I would have gotten a call, on this little thing called a phone." She smiled at Brady and fought the urge to stick her tongue out.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind Kenz, forgive me?" Bo said with pleading eyes. Kenzi chuckled and nodded waving her hand as much as she could with the other three beers in her hands. She turned away and headed for the pool tables. Maybe Hale and Dyson would pay her more attention.

"D, come on, does it really take that long to make a shot, I swear you have been staring at that ball for ten minutes." Hale grumbled and downed the last bit of his beer.

"Try one minute, you are just impatient." Dyson smirked and leaned back lifting his beer and downing the rest of it.

"Maybe you should quit complaining and go get some more beer." Dyson said.

"Never fear, Kenzi is here!" Came that small voice from behind the guys. Dyson turned around and spotted Kenzi approaching them, juggling three beers. She was dressed to impress tonight, what she was going to impress he wasn't sure. He looked over the small girl; she stood high tonight, teetering on what appeared to be 7 inch heels, not thicker than a pencil, the leather of the boots came up around her knees, with black lace, and string, looping through various holes. She wore a small skirt that poofed out with tones of purple around the bottom, her tights underneath where full of holes. She was wearing a purple shirt that flashed her stomach whenever she turned the right way, and a small black half jacket over the shirt. The whole ensemble paired off with tons of accessoriesand her short pink wig. Dyson let out a throaty laugh as she passed him and Hale each a beer, leaving one for her.

"Read our minds Kenz." Hale said and they did one of their many made up handshakes.

"That's what I'm here for." She said. Dyson stepped forward and wrapped a single arm around her, hugging her.

"Thanks Kenzi." He said.

"Now, will you please make this shot?" Hale said. Dyson rolled his eyes and leaned down, he placed the stick between his fingers and pulled back, his eyes flashed amber for a moment as he pushed forward and hit the ball. It slammed into the 8-ball and the ball went into the pocket. Hale frowned and shook his head.

"Damn, man, can't you let me win, just once?" Hale said putting his beer down and shaking his head. Dyson laughed at his friend, he wasn't much one for letting someone win. Too much of a competitor, he guessed that was the wolf in him. Kenzi was holding her hand to her mouth and laughing as Hale threw a small tantrum and reset the balls.

"Aw Hale, it will be ok, it is hard to beat someone with superior genetics." Kenzi said quoting what Dyson had said to her earlier in the year. Dyson laughed and drank some of his beer as he watched Kenzi pat Hale on the shoulder and smile. She was very helpful in keeping the calm throughout the group. She always kept Bo in line, kept Hale on his toes, and kept Dyson entertained. She was quite the human and he was very fond of her. He protected her when Bo wasn't around. That was the wolf in him, the wolf was very fond of Kenzi as well, and Dyson was always within earshot whenever Kenzi was in the Dal, to many hungry Fae around a little human like herself. Dyson smiled and then glanced over to were Bo was sitting with Brady. He felt like he should be jealous, but he wasn't. She was happy, and he was happy for her. They were friends, and always would be. He finished off the beer Kenzi had brought him. It was his sixth if he could remember correctly. He was starting to feel the effects slightly, but only slightly. Kenzi looked up from Hale and gave him a soft smile, her big blue-gray eyes shining. She pointed at the empty beer and held up a finger, asking if he wanted another. He nodded and she turned heading back to the bar.

"She's being uncharacteristically nice tonight." Hale said lining up the balls.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Dyson said as he walked around the table, his eyes caught a very good looking girl in the corner, making eyes at him. She was very pretty, and it helped that she was rubbing her bare thighs and moving her skirt up her legs slightly. Not Dyson's type, at all, but he was a man after all.

Kenzi smiled as she wobbled approaching the bar. Dyson and Hale were keeping her company and she was enjoying herself, she cast her glance back at Bo and Brady and saw that Bo was curled around him like a cat; she knew it would not be long before they headed back to the house. The slamming of something on the bar caught her attention and she looked down. Trick had placed two more shots in front of her and another beer. She was feeling the effect of the first three she'd had and these last two should top her off. She held up her finger to trick for one more just in case. He placed another in front of her and she threw back all three one at a time and sipped off Dyson's beer to chase the taste away.

"Thanks Trick." She said sliding away from the bar with the beer. She felt a little wobbly in her large heels, and grabbed onto the nearest person, who just happened to be a young guy, good looking, with very pretty eyes.

"Whoa, easy there pretty lady." He smiled grabbing her arm to steady her. Kenzi flashed a large goofy smile and straightened herself.

"I'm good, thanks." She smiled and eased her arm out of his grasp.

"What's your name?" he smiled leaning in close to her.

"Shelia. See you later." She smiled and hurried away from him. He was Fae, and Kenzi tried her best not to mess with them besides her friends. She handed the beer over to Dyson as he finished taking a shot, he made it and Hale cussed under his breath.

"Why do you keep playing him if he always beats you ass Hale?" Kenzi asked leaning on the table to keep her balance.

"I guess I am just a masochist." Hale said laughing.

"Incoming." Hale said leaning down to take a shot. Dyson and Kenzi looked up to see Bo coming over, her hand in Brady's.

"Hey Kenz, we're headed home, you need a ride?" she asked. Kenzi considered it for a minute but shook her head. She was not ready to go just yet.

"Dyson or Hale will give me a ride." She said looking over her shoulder at the guys who were chuckling.

"Right guys?" Kenzi asked with a soft smile. They both shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, one of us will get her home." Hale said and Dyson nodded along leaning down to take a shot.

"Alright, have fun." Bo said, she and Kenzi shared a quick hug. Kenzi lifted her hand slightly to Brady as they left the Dal. Kenzi turned around to a sight; a little skanky blonde was hanging on Dyson's arm and looking up at him with puppy eyes. Dyson was chuckling and holding her up right, his hand on her lower back. Kenzi felt a little ting of something in her chest, jealousy maybe? No surely not. Kenzi loved Dyson, like a brother though. He always protected her, but she wasn't much one for lying about her feelings. When she had seen him shirtless all those times, it was kind of hard not to have some kind of feelings for a man as good looking as Dyson. She looked away as those shots started sinking in, her head reeled a little bit and she decided to place herself on a free stool, to keep from falling. She started to feel like a pathetic human again as she watched Dyson flirt with the girl, and Hale as he looked around for potential women to take home. Kenzi sighed; she was not the type to feel sorry for herself so she decided to go find her friend. She slid off the stool and headed into the crowd, she spotted him standing around chatting with some friends and she walked right up to him.

"My name is Kenzi." She said smiling up at him.

"Samuel." He said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. Kenzi could not help but laugh.

"I guess chivalry is not dead." Kenzi said.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked not letting her hand go. Kenzi nodded and he smiled, taking her out onto the floor.

Dyson was trying his hardest to be nice to the girl, but she was starting to become annoying. Wood nymph, notoriously sexual creatures. She giggled and slid her hands around his waist.

"Dyson, take me home, I'm sleepy." She smiled as the words flowed from her mouth. Dyson shook his head slowly and plastered on another smile.

"I'm sorry, I have a prior engagement." He said using Kenzi as an excuse. She sighed and released him waving her hand dismissively as she sauntered back over to her friends. Dyson looked up and noticed Hale had found a pretty girl who he obviously wanted to take home. Dyson finished off his beer. He was only feeling a little of the effects, that was his last one before heading home. Dyson looked around and noticed that Kenzi was gone, he looked up to the bar thinking she may have gone after another shot. When he didn't see her worry began to flow over him. Kenzi was a human in a bar full of Fae, and Dyson had noticed that she was clearly a little on the drunk side. That was the least of his worries, what if she had decided to walk home, out on the street, drunk, not a good combination at all.

"D, what's up?" Hale asked noticing the look on Dyson's face.

"Kenzi, where'd she go?" Dyson asked putting down the pool stick and turning toward the crowd. Hale looked around and said something to the girl quickly. She nodded and sat down on the stool obviously waiting for him.

"I don't know." Hale said. Dyson pointed to the dance floor telling Hale to go look and he headed for the bar.

"Trick!" he called as he pushed past several people to get close to the bar.

"Need another?" Trick asked grabbing a glass.

"No, where's Kenzi?" he yelled over the noise. Trick glanced around.

"Thought she was with you." He said quickly looking around.

"She was, supposed to take her home. How many shots has she had?" Dyson asked.

"Six, better find her Dyson. She'll land in jail out on the street and in some serious trouble in here if the wrong Fae gets their hands on her." Trick said looking around as Dyson nodded and turned away from the bar.

"Where in the hell had she run off to?"he let a low growl roll through him as he headed onto the dance floor.


	2. In the Arms of an Angel

**Chapter 2, thanks for the reviews so far, enjoy!**

"Kenzi, that's a sexy name." Samuel said into her neck. They had made their way out into the alley way and almost a block from the Dal. He had her pressed against the wall kissing her neck. Kenzi smiled, it had been some time since she'd gotten any loving.

"Thanks." She whispered letting him lick her neck. Licking wasn't really her thing, but she didn't mind much. Her judgment was clouded by the alcohol flowing through her system; she didn't even know what kind of Fae was licking her neck. Dark, light, she could care less at the moment. She let her eyes close and a pure image popped into her head, Dyson, smiling. She shook her head and let out a soft chuckle. Figures, she would imagine Dyson while another guy sucked her neck.

"Laughing?" Samuel asked looking up.  
>"No, it was more of a sigh." She lied. He nodded and brought his hands up to her waist, lifting her and pressing her harder against the wall. A little too hard, his head fell into her throat again and she felt something scrape against her throat. Kenzi could care less as his hand rubbed her body and pressed a moan from her lips. She heard a soft clicking sound before a hand came up over her mouth and fire erupted through her neck. He was biting her, Kenzi yelled, she tried to bite his hand, tried bucking her hips, but he was latched on and holding her in a tight grip. She called out in her mind for help, anyone to help her. She wished desperately that she had not left the bar with this guy, she was stupid, and it was a stupid move. She wished and prayed harder than she ever had, begging for help as her tore at her throat. Pain flowed through her body and racked shudders from her. Dyson, Hale, Trick, Bo, someone, please help.<p>

"Where the hell is she?" Dyson growled and pushed his way to Hale.

"I don't know D. Tried calling her?" Hale said.

"Yes, she isn't answering." Dyson said, he sniffed the air and his eyes flashed amber. He could not smell anything for all the scents mixed in the bar.

"Stay in here Trick, look around, we're going outside, I can get her scent out there if she left." Dyson said. Trick nodded and they made their way outside, it was windy, cold air blew around them. He would be able to pick up her scent but would be unsure from which direction it came. His eyes flashed amber as he sniffed in the air, filling his lungs with the air around. He caught it, she was outside, somewhere. He took a deep breath, dragging more air into his nose and lungs, trying to find where the scent was coming from. A different scent mingled in with Kenzi's, a vampire. She was with a vampire. A growl flowed from Dyson's lips.

"Vampire, she's with a vampire, Dark." Dyson said looking at Hale.

"Which way?" Hale asked his face showing clearly how worried he was. Dyson was incredibly mad, Kenzi knew better than to run off with a Fae. Dyson hauled in more air through his nose and he turned to the right that led deeper into the alley. Something else tingled in his nose, blood. Dyson smelled blood in the air. He smacked Hale's arm and took off down the alley at full speed, his eyes remaining amber.

"This way, she's bleeding." He growled. Hale was right on his heels as the turned two corners heading deeper into the alley. Her scent grew strong as he turned the last corner and spotted them. The vampire had Kenzi's small frame pressed against the wall, her feet hanging off the ground slightly. The vampire was at her throat, blood flowing into his mouth from Kenzi's neck and just a little dripping down and landing on Kenzi's shirt. Dyson bared his canines and a growl ripped through him, he roared loud as Hale came up behind him. The vampire dropped Kenzi and moved away quickly. Kenzi fell to the ground in a pile as Dyson inched toward the vampire. The vampire held his hands up and backed away as Hale raced over to Kenzi, lifting her face in his hands. He pulled his jacket off and pressed it to her throat, holding it there.

"She's a human Dyson, just food. Back off." Samuel said baring his fangs and growling back.

"She is a human that has been claimed. Do you really want to do this?" Dyson asked getting up next to where Hale was holding Kenzi's head up. She was out cold.

"How is she?" Dyson asked looking down.

"She's ok; pulse is fine, just passed out." Hale said watching Samuel. Samuel held his hands up again and turned and ran off. Dyson growled once again as his eyes flashed back to blue, he spun around and squatted down next to her. She mumbled something as her eyes began to open. She tried to lean up but Dyson placed his hand on her holding her still.

"Easy, easy." He said moving Hale's coat to take a look. Her neck did not look bad, just the normal holes.

"Let's get you home." He said

"Hale, go tell Trick we got her." Dyson said. Hale nodded and patted Kenzi's hand before he took off. Dyson leaned down and slid his hand under her knees and the other one under her back. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her back through the alley. She didn't speak, only starred off into the alley, placing her head on Dyson's chest, she closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I was so stupid." She said, her voice hoarse and clouded with alcohol and bad decisions. Dyson's anger quickly faded as she spoke to him. He had always found it hard to stay mad at Kenzi. She was so small and fragile, but such a survivor.

"You're not stupid, you made a mistake, we've all made them." He said as he approached his car. Hale came running around the corner and opened the door just in time. Dyson placed her in the car. Hale leaned down to her and took his coat; he pressed a handful of paper towels to her neck that he had obviously gotten from the bar.

"Hold these here." Hale said as Kenzi lifted her hand slowly and placed it over the towels.

"Thank you." She said weakly as she closed her eyes. Hale nodded and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Next time, stay with us Kenz." Hale smiled and closed the door as he turned to Dyson.

"Bo is going to jump your ass." Hale said and laughed slightly. Dyson rolled his eyes.

"I seriously doubt Bo will notice. Until the morning at least." Dyson said.

"Hey my man, you're the one who was chatting up the blonde wood nymph." Hale laughed.

"She was chatting me up, I was annoyed. Besides who was falling all over that cute brunette?" Dyson asked raising an eyebrow. Hale laughed and nodded, he and Dyson grasped hands and bumped shoulders before going their separate ways. Dyson slid into the front seat and cranked the car. He glanced over at Kenzi who was sleeping soundly against the window. He shook his head, blaming himself for what happened. Kenzi was a human, and that meant she had to be watched while around so many Fae. Dyson prided himself on protecting Bo and Kenzi, but he had let her down. He had allowed her to be bitten by a vampire and nearly killed. He was shocked out of his thoughts when a small hand landed on his thigh. It was not a sexual touch in any way, Kenzi was just Kenzi.

"Dyson, I'm sorry. That was totally my fault." She said looking towards him, her big eyes showing no weakness. Dyson shook his head, "No Kenz, I should have been watching you." He said placing his hand over hers. She scoffed, "I'm not a child. I made a decision, my fault. Got it dog breath?" Kenzi said with a small snort. Dyson laughed and pressed harder on the gas.

"Dyson look. Let me be completely honest." Kenzi said moving into an upright position.

"Ok." Dyson said throwing a glance her way every few minutes.

"I really really don't want to go home. I am so sick of hearing Bo and Brady screw. I just want to be able to sleep a whole night without being woken up with the banging of a bed against the damn wall." Kenzi's frowned as she realized who she was talking to, someone who had spent many nights in Bo's room banging that bed against the wall.

"I'm sorry Dyson, I uh..." she trailed off.

"No, no it's fine. Seriously Kenzi, it is fine. Bo and I are friends, that's it." Dyson said. He felt like he should feel more, but he didn't.

"Ok. Just look, take me to this hotel. I have cash, I can stay there tonight." Kenzi pointed to the small crappy hotel nestled up next to a shady looking building. Dyson raised his brows and looked at the hotel then back to Kenzi.

"Oh no. I already let you get bit; you think I'm going to let you get murder too?" Dyson said. Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"You didn't let me do anything, my fault. Shit, Dyson, I don't want to go home. I would really like to get some sleep. I mean shouldn't the girl with holes in her neck get a voice?" Kenzi said pointing to her neck. Dyson could not help but smile.

"You can stay at my place. I already have a first aid kit and everything." Dyson said with a smile.

"I bet you do. Fine, that works. Wait, do you snore, cause I won't think twice about putting a pillow over your face." Kenzi said pointing a thing finger at him. Dyson laughed and shook his head.

"No, I don't snore." He said glancing over at the girl. She settled back in the seat and smiled.

"Text Bo, or call her, let her know where you are going." Dyson said giving her a stern look. Kenzi rolled her eyes but complied and lifted her phone, shooting off a text. He could not help but feel bad, even though Kenzi was an adult and she knew the dangers of the Fae world, Dyson was a protector. Whether or not Kenzi would admit it, Dyson had let her down tonight and he felt terrible.


	3. Imagine

**Chapter 3**

**You, you may say   
><span>I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one<span>  
><span>I hope some day you'll join us<span>  
><span>And the world will be as one<span>**

They pulled into the back lot of Dyson's building and he turned off the car.

"Kenz, we're here." He said looking over to her. She had briefly closed her eyes but she was not asleep. She nodded and opened her door, sliding out she stretched her arms over her head. Dyson came around the car and walked ahead of her to the door.

"Quite a place." She smiled looking up at the tall building.

"It'll do." Dyson said as they headed to the elevator. When they approached the elevator Kenzi squeaked with excitement.

"I have always wanted to ride in one of these." She said hopping into it. Dyson chuckled and walked in behind her, pulling the cage of metal down in front of them and pressing the button for the top floor. Besides the tapping of Kenzi's heels the elevator ride up was silent. They got to his floor and headed down the hallway to his loft. Dyson shoved the key into the door and pushed it open. Kenzi was right behind him, waiting anxiously to see what his place looked like. Dyson immediately went into the bathroom and pulled out the medical supplies, alcohol, gauze, and tape.

"Wow D-man, you got it made up here." Kenzi said as Dyson walked back into the main room and over to the bar. He looked over to where Kenzi was. She was standing at the large pane glass windows looking out at the city.

"It's really pretty at night. You'd never know there was a world of Fae out there." She said running her fingers over the glass. Dyson watched her as he opened the gauze pads and laid them out.

"Yeah." Dyson said shortly. Kenzi looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Tall, light, and silent." She said walking over to the bar, her heels clicking on the floor. She slid up onto the chair next to the bar. Dyson smiled at her and shook his head. He pulled down a roll of paper towels and soaked a few of them in alcohol. He walked over to Kenzi and she watched him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to take care of those holes in your neck." Dyson said coming up beside her.

"Oh no, not with that shit." She lunged off the chair and held her hands up as she backed away slowly. Dyson could not help but laugh as he walked toward her.

"Kenzi, don't be a baby. It's just a little alcohol. I'll let you squeeze my hand." He said offering his hand to her. Kenzi gritted her teeth and shook her head. Her hands fell to her shoes; she slid them off carefully as she watched Dyson's every move.

"Oh no, no, no, no." she said. Dyson gripped the paper towel in his hand and growled. Not ferociously, playfully.

"Dyson, don't." Kenzi warned a smile spreading across her face. Dyson's eyes flashed Amber as he lunged for Kenzi, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and he lifted her off her feet easily. She let out a wild squeal as Dyson spun her around and sat her on the chair.

"Stay." He said pointing his finger in her face. Kenzi stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. Dyson chuckled at the expression on her face as he straightened out the paper towel. He shed his vest and tie, tossing them to on the bar next to the alcohol. Rolling up his sleeves as he watched Kenzi, making sure she did not move.

"Alright, hold still." He instructed. He put one hand under her chin and turned it to the side slightly, exposing the full length of her neck. Streaks of dried blood ran down her pale throat, the bite site was red and swollen slightly. It looked painful. Dyson hated to cause her anymore pain tonight, it hurt his stomach just thinking about hurting her, but he had to do it, unless he wanted it to end up infected. He lifted the paper towel and began to rub off the streaks of blood gently, as to not tug at the puncture marks. He cleaned the marks away and the placed the towel over the holes. Kenzi hissed through gritted teeth, her hands leapt to his sides, her small fingers digging into his hips as he rubbed the holes, cleaning them good.

"Shit Dyson." She said as he rubbed the last mark.

"I'm done. I'm done." He said putting the towel down. The red of the towel made his jaw tighten again, he was still angry, at himself mostly. He lifted up the gauze pad and tape. He quickly placed it over the marks and taped it down, being careful not to press down to hard.

"We're good." Dyson said. Kenzi let her hands fall from his hips and she smiled reaching up and touching the gauze that covered her neck.

"Thank you Dyson." She said sliding off the stool. Dyson nodded as he put the supplies away.

"No problem." He said. He had been inside Kenzi's body not long ago. He knew who she was to her very core. A survivor. She could and would do anything to prove she could handle herself. Dyson knew how hard it was for her to say thank you to him for saving her. She showed no weakness in her eyes, but he knew deep, deep down, she had many fears.

"Alright, it's bed time. Where do you want me.?" Kenzi asked stretching slightly. Under me, the wolf rolled around inside him. Dyson shook his head and frowned at himself. What in the hell? He asked himself.

"Um, you take the bed; I have some blankets I can lay down on the floor." Dyson said unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it from his pants.

"Oh no, I'm not taking your bed D. I'll sleep on the floor, trust me, I'm cool with it." Kenzi said pulling the pink wig from her head and letting her hair down. Dyson shook his head.

"No way, Kenz. I'm a wolf remember I'm used to sleeping on the ground." He said with a small laugh as he picked up the blankets. Kenzi grabbed the blankets from his hands and his mouth fell open slightly.

"I'm a runaway, remember. I've slept on several streets." She said turning away. Dyson could not help but feel frustrated. What Kenzi wanted, most of the time, Kenzi got.

"Kenzi, get on the damn bed." He said pointing.

"Look, compromise, we both sleep in the bed. It is big enough for both of us to have our own space." Kenzi said tossing the half jacket to the floor. Dyson's teeth slammed together, not a good idea at all. Dyson did not want to risk Bo finding out, even though they were friends, and there would be nothing going on between him and Kenzi, she was his ex, and that was a huge no no.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dyson said pulling his shirt off and stringing it over the back of a chair. Kenzi rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm not going to jump your bones Dyson. I don't hump in my sleep, like dog's do." She slapped his arm to make her point. Dyson let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Alright, fine. Just, let's keep this between us." He said taking his belt off. He would leave his pants on, that seemed acceptable.

"Hey, um, I hate to ask this, but do you have like something I could sleep in, I love my clothes and all, just don't think this skirt is going to be very comfortable." Kenzi said. Dyson thought for a moment.

"Like what?" he asked smiling.

"Like anything except underwear." She said raising her eyebrows. Dyson chuckled and nodded as he walked over to his drawers. He dug around for a minute trying to find some type of pants. Unfortunately he was one of those guys that mostly slept naked or with boxers on. He frowned and pulled out a smaller pair of boxers that he hadn't worn in sometime, he grabbed one of his few lazy day t-shirts and tossed them to her.

"Only thing I have." He said shrugging. Kenzi nodded and trotted off to the bathroom.

"It will do." She said closing the door behind her. Dyson flicked off the light and climbed in the bed on his side. The light from the city shone through the large windows, casting light all around the room. Dyson flipped over on his back and let his arms fall over his head. He heard the bathroom door open and he turned his head to the side. Wow, he had to bite down on the words that wanted to escape his mouth. The wolf panted inside of him and his eyes flashed amber as Kenzi made her way to the bed. The boxers hung loosely off her hips, her long pale legs shining in the moonlight, the t shirt hung down around her thin body; he could not help but hold his gaze on her until she climbed under the covers and curled over on her side, facing him. Dyson did not know what it was, but to a man, there was just something about a girl wearing their clothes as sleeping clothes that made them that much sexier. Dyson's eyes flashed blue as he controlled the wolf inside him. The wolf ached and arched trying to move closer to the warm body in the bed. Dyson closed his eyes and clamped down on the wolf inside him, but he flared back up as Kenzi spoke.

"Goodnight Dyson. Thanks again, for um, everything." She said. Dyson didn't dare look over at her, just kept his eyes closed.

"Not a problem at all, Goodnight Kenz." He said. She didn't say anything else just closed her eyes and drifted off. Dyson was not able to sleep until he heard her breathing fall into a rhythm, and her soft small snores. Finally, he drifted off with her.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 4**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret,  
>Who has to know?<strong>

The first thing Kenzi felt when the sun began to shine through her closed eye lids was sore. Her feet were sore, her back was sore, her head was pounding, and her neck was aching. The second thing she felt was a hard muscled chest under her head and hand. The third things she felt was a hand, not hers, on her lower back, holding her against the hard body next to her. Kenzi's eyes flared open. She didn't jerk away, or move, just looked up. Dyson was sleeping soundly, his other arm tucked behind his head. She panicked, thoughts flew through her mind. Bo would kill them both. Succubus their cuddly souls right out. But among those thoughts was the one that made her worry the most, she loved the feeling of Dyson, his body against her, his hand on her, her head lying on his chest, his heart pounding in her ears. She pulled away from him as quickly as possible, practically leaping to the opposite side of the bed. Dyson jerked awake and sat straight up, looking around, his nostrils flaring.

"Easy wolf boy, it's me, Kenzi." Kenzi said holding her hands up. Dyson's head turned toward her and he looked down at the bed, and then a Kenzi, and then back to the bed.

"Where we? Did we just?" he asked, not seeming to be able to gather his thoughts. Kenzi's mind was as jumbled as his as she slid from the bed slowly and began to pace the floor. I mean sure they had only cuddled, but what did that mean. Where they both harboring thoughts of sexing each other up?

"Um, I know we cuddled. Oh god D, what in the world?" Kenzi continued to pace feeling as if she were wearing a groove in the floor beneath her. Kenzi was Bo's best friend, and she had just cuddled the man she loved. Or didn't love. Kenzi wanted to bang herself in the forehead. Dyson slide off the bed and stretched his arms over his head, a small smirk crossing his face. Kenzi caught it and her eyes widened.

"Dyson! This is no time to smile! Bo is going to suck up our entire slutty chi!" Kenzi said her hands coming up over her face. She let out a loud exasperated moan, just showing how shitty she felt. She felt Dyson's hand come up and grip her wrists, pulling them away from her face.

"Kenzi, calm down." He spoke slowly. Kenzi's eyes slid down his body, she relished in how his chest had felt under her palm. She shook her head quickly and jerked away from him.

"Bad Kenzi, damn it girl." She berated herself and grabbed up her clothes hurrying to the bathroom and closing the door between herself and the very good looking man outside it. As she stripped away his clothes and put her clothes back on, she could not help but feel like a cheater. She hadn't done anything with Dyson. But in the opinion of any other girl of the world, she had committed the ultimate crime in girl world. You do not, ever, under any circumstances, mess around with your best friend's ex. Especially is said ex is a sexy wolf man. Kenzi popped herself on the hand.

"Stop it." She said to herself in a low hiss. Kenzi could not seem to organize her thoughts into a steady flow.

"Ok Kenzi, get it together girl, get your shit together." She said to herself over and over until she finished dressing. She grabbed up Dyson's clothes and hurried form the bathroom. Her eyes never left the ground as she tossed his clothes on the bed and grabbed her boots. She pulled them on one foot at a time and then decided to take a risky glance upward. Dyson had pulled on a shirt, but left the buttons undone. Kenzi ground her teeth but managed to focus on his face.

"Can you take me home?" she asked. Dyson smiled at her and shook his head.

"Kenzi, we did not do anything wrong. Look, we were asleep when it happened, we woke up like that and that is neither of our faults." Dyson said pouring himself some coffee. Kenzi's thoughts slowed down and began to organize themselves, some were still scattered here and there and she could not manage spitting out one of her usually sarcastic remarks, instead she just stared.

"Come on, have some coffee, we'll look at your neck, change the bandage, and then I will take you home." He said, he was very calm about the whole thing and Kenzi wondered how he managed that, knowing what Bo was capable of. Kenzi sighed and gave in; she placed herself in a chair as he set a cup of coffee down in front of her. They sipped their coffee and avoided eye contact. The coffee flowed through her and soothed her head somewhat. She could not help but nibble on her bottom lip and tap her feet. She was truly worried, and she felt awful.

"Kenz, this is not a big deal. It was an accident, just calm down." Dyson said flipping through a paper that sat close to him. Kenzi frowned and tapped her feet in a more rapid motion.

"How can you not be freaking out right now D? We totally cuddled up together like a pair of horny dogs." Kenzi said looking at Dyson. He smiled up at her and sighed as he finished flipping through the paper.

"Kenzi, listen very closely, we did not have sex. Somewhere in the middle of the night, while we were both sleeping, we rolled into one another and snuggled. Maybe we were cold." He smirked and placed a hand on her much smaller hand. Kenzi sighed taking the words in. He was right, even though she hated to admit it, he was very right. It had been an accident, nothing had come out of it and nothing would. Kenzi nodded shortly and slid off the chair.

"Ok, just, let's not say anything to Bo." Kenzi suggested. Dyson nodded and looked at her neck.

"It will just be our dirty little secret." He said.

Kenzi cut her eyes at him and shoved her middle finger in his face.

"There is nothing dirty about this secret." she said retracting her hand and sipping somemore coffee.

"Got it. Now, let's take a look at that neck." he said coming over to her. As his body got closer Kenzi could feel her own body trying to move closer to him. He was warm, and Kenzi liked warm. She shook her head, maybe this secret was a little dirtier then she let on.


	5. Your Guardian Angel

**HEY GUYS! I know I am updating quickly, but that is because I had a lot typed out already when I decided to start. SO, Thank you for the reviews I finally broke 10, I know, I know, it's not that many, but it makes me happy. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! 3 Also, wanted to let you know, I have taken some liberties with Kenzi's background, I hope I do not offend anyone, just somethings I wanted to unfold to help the story. These will appear in the next few chapters. Also I am super happy you guys like the fact that I am taking this slow. I didn't want Dyson and Kenzi to just jump in bed together, I wanted a long story, so I am glad you guys are liking it. =)**

**Chapter 5**

**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<strong>

Dyson was happy to know Kenzi's neck was looking better. It was no longer bleeding and the holes were not swollen or red, just holes. Dyson had still covered the wounds though, just in case any bleeding started back up. They were in the car on the way to the clubhouse. Kenzi was quiet, which somewhat worried Dyson, considering Kenzi was never quiet. Dyson was not going to go as far as to say he felt bad for cuddling with Kenzi, but he did feel bad for her. She and Bo were like sisters. In Kenzi's eyes she had done the equivalent of sleeping with him, more or less, he felt bad that she was now in this situation. What had happened between them was an accident, simple as that. However, that didn't mean that Dyson did not enjoy the feel of her small body flush against his. Dyson looked over at Kenzi, she had her fingers in her mouth chewing on her nails, he frowned, he'd never seen her bite her fingernails before.

"Stop it Kenzi." He said, shocking her out of her thoughts.

"Stop what?" she asked, dropping her hand and looking out the window, avoiding Dyson's eyes.

"Is this going to be awkward now?" Dyson asked. He feared he might lose his friendship with Kenzi because of the morning's incident. If he could describe Kenzi and Bo's relationship he would say loyal, they were deathly loyal to each other.

"What do you mean?" she asked finally looking at him. Dyson rolled his eyes slightly and looked over at her. It was nearly impossible to not look directly into her large blue-gray eyes, so pretty.

"I mean, are we still going to be friends, or is this going to be so awkward that we can't even look at each other?" Dyson asked hoping for the best. Kenzi was his friend, they were friends. He never thought he would say that about a human, that they were friends. But they were, he cared for Kenzi, and only wanted the best for her. He'd been inside her body, he'd felt all that pain and those deeply hidden fears. Being inside her had given him a whole new perspective on Kenzi, and he did not want to lose the friendship he had gained with the amusing, sarcastic human. Kenzi huffed and wound her fingers together; she nodded as if she were gathering her words and she turned in her seat to face Dyson.

"We will always be friends Dyson. Unless you bite me, hump me, or lick me in the face." Kenzi said with a small smile as she counted out the offenses on her fingers.

"I'll try to contain myself." Dyson said as he pulled up to the house and parked on the curb, he turned the car off and looked over at Kenzi. She held up her pinky. Dyson recognized the gesture from the foot soup debacle. He smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Good, ok, let's go tell Bo about my neck." Kenzi said pointing at her neck and getting out of the car. Dyson chuckled and got out of the car, he took the lead up the stairs. If Bo was going to be mad, it needed to be at him, not Kenzi. When they reached the door a note hung there with Kenzi's name across the front. She let out a long sigh, snatched the note down, and pushed the door open. Dyson followed her in; he could tell she was upset by the way her boots dragged the floor as she made her way to the couch. She fell onto the couch and pulled her boots off, tossing them to the side. Dyson laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and sat down on the couch next to her. Her face turned into a soft pout as she lifted her foot into her hands and massaged it gently. He could not help but chuckle when she looked over at him with her big eyes and pouty lips. He patted his leg giving her permission to put her feet in his lap. She smiled happily and kicked back on the couch, letting her stocking feet fall into his lap. He smiled as he lifted one up and began to rub it, pressing into the hard spots and massaging out the pain. Kenzi let out a soft sigh and picked up the note.

"My dearest Kenzi, Brady and I went to the Dal to have a drink. Hope you and Dyson had a fun slumber party, glad you're ok. See you later. Love, BoBo." Kenzi read aloud. She closed her eyes and her hand fell to the side dropping the letter to the floor as a long groan escaped her lips.

"You are truly the god of foot massages." Kenzi said letting her mouth gape open. Dyson smirked and laid her foot down, lifting the other he did the same to it. After a few more minutes of Kenzi's moaning and Dyson rubbing he put her foot down. She laid there for a minute before opening her eyes and smiling lazily.

"Thank you for walking me up, and everything you did last night. I'm going to go shower, you can um…stay if you want." Kenzi said pushing herself up off the couch. Dyson pursed his lips together and watched her. He could tell she was lonely. Bo had Brady, which left Kenzi alone at home most of the time. It was Saturday, Dyson was off work, and he sensed Kenzi could use some company. He leaned back and kicked his feet up on the table as he pulled out his phone.

"Pizza?" he asked. He was shocked when Kenzi threw her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Extra cheese." She said smiling. Dyson nodded and dialed the number. She released him and headed for the shower. He felt better than he had last night, he'd made her happy, now she wouldn't be so lonely, and go searching for something or someone to entertain herself.

Kenzi's shower was long and hot. When she got out she could hear the downstairs TV. She smiled thinking about Dyson. When she had suggested he stay, she never thought he would, but she was glad he did. She'd never tell any of them her true feelings, but Kenzi hated being alone, more than anything. She heard a knock on the downstairs door, and she hoped it was the pizza. She quickly slipped into her underwear and a bra, followed by some of her pajama pants and a dark purple tank top.

"Hey Kenz, we've got company." Dyson yelled up the stairs. Kenzi scrunched her face as she descended the staircase.

"Did our company bring pizza?" she yelled back pulling her phone from her pocket and checking the time as she stepped off the last stair and turned into the kitchen.

"I don't think so." Dyson said. Kenzi looked up and when she saw the face of the person sitting at the kitchen counter, her phone fell from her hands and slammed against the floor. She looked up the long tan legs that crossed at the top, barely covered by a black skirt, the middle of the woman was shielded by a pink blouse that plunged downward and showed plenty of cleavage. Kenzi's fists clenched at her sides and her teeth snapped shut, grinding together.

"What are you doing here, and how did you find me?" she asked not looking at the woman. The woman slid off the chair and flashed a cheap smile at Dyson.

"Now is that really any way to speak to your mother?"


	6. Family Portrait

**Chapter 6**

****It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III  
>Never knowin' what love could be<br>You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
>Like it has done my family<strong>**

Kenzi stared at her mother, her mouth hanging open. She had not seen her mother in at least seven years. Kenzi hoped her past would never resurface, but it seemed now it was coming back with a vengeance.

"You should leave." Kenzi said bluntly to her mother as she picked her phone up and avoided her mother's eye contact at all costs. Kenzi's mother rolled her eyes and flipped her black hair that being the only feature Kenzi had received from her mother.

"Baby, I've missed you so much, how have you been." Kenzi's mother grabbed her up in a hug and squeezed her. Kenzi felt sickened at just the touch of her mother. She pushed her hands in between them and pushed her mother away.

"Don't touch me. How did you find me?" Kenzi asked casting a glance at Dyson. He stood, propped up against the couch, watching both women. Kenzi's mother sighed.

"Kenzi, it really was not that hard. If you did not want to be found maybe you should have changed your name." she said smiling. Kenzi had never been concerned with changing her name; she figured none of them would ever care enough to find her. Her mother was up to something, that she knew for certain.

"Why did you come after me? Careful mother, I might think you care." Kenzi said, her usual upbeat attitude gone.

"Oh Kenzi, don't be so dramatic, of course I care, I am your mother after all." She said and continued to throw flirtatious glances over her shoulder at Dyson, who was focused on Kenzi.

"HA! You a mother? Now that is funny." Kenzi said as she moved behind to counter, placing some distance between herself and her mother. Her mother cut her eyes.

"Are you still stuck on all that hatred you have for Paul?" she asked. Kenzi's breath caught in her throat at the mention of his name.

"Oh no mother, I have no hate for the man who abused me for years!" Kenzi said beginning to raise her voice. She could feel her emotions bubbling to the surface.

"Kenzi! He is a good man! He missed you just as much as I do!" her mother yelled grabbing up her purse as if she were going to storm out.

"I'm sure he does miss me! He doesn't have anyone to hit anymore! Anyone to lock in the closet for hours! But most of all he doesn't have anyone to rape anymore!" Kenzi screamed as she felt tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. She dared not let them spill over. All those old wounds she had worked so hard to cover up were returning to the surface. Her mother gasped and covered her mouth, shaking her head.

"He never put his hands on you, don't think so highly of yourself!" her mother yelled back.

"As if you would care what he did to me! You were more concerned about getting your next high to worry about your own child!" Kenzi said as her fist clenched so tight at her sides her own nails dug into her palms.

"How dare you!" Kenzi's mother said stepping toward her. Dyson quickly placed himself in between the two women.

"You were too high to give him what he wanted, so he took it from me." Kenzi said, her voice hard as steel as she stressed the word took. Her mother stepped back and shook her head. She turned quickly and flew out the door, slamming it behind her. Kenzi sighed and sank down on the counter, her emotions running high, her body hot from screaming. Her mother was here for a reason, she never just showed up. Dyson placed his hand over hers.

"Do you remember when I said you are the strongest person I have ever met?" he asked looking her right in the eyes. Kenzi nodded slowly as she tried to shove all her feelings back down deep, where they had been buried.

"I meant it, through and through, you are one tough cookie." He smiled. There was a knock at the door and Dyson smiled.

"Pizza's here." He said pulling out his wallet. Kenzi laughed and pulled out a large bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Lord help me, a storms a coming." She said pouring the glasses full of wine as Dyson reentered the room carrying a large box. Kenzi could smell the delicious pizza and she let out a moan. God she loved pizza.

Bo did not come to the Dal to drink; she came to talk to Trick. She had been working on a case for him recently. Something about locating a certain amulet that was supposed to ward of some kind of evil spirit that messed around with good business. Bo rolled her eyes, mostly because she the good business superstition was silly, but Trick was a close friend, and she would do anything for him. As she entered the Dal, her phone rang. She pulled it out and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Bo said.

"Hey, it's me." Came Dyson voice over the line.

"Look, uh, Kenzi's mom is in town." He said slowly, not sure how Bo would react. Bo frowned, she hadn't ever heard much about Kenzi's mother, but Kenzi had run away for a reason right?

"How's she taking it?" Bo asked.

"I don't think it went well. They argued about the step dad, Kenzi said things about beatings, locking her in the closet and rape. Mother denied it all of course. Kenzi said she was too high to worry, them mommy dearest left." Dyson said. Bo chewed her lip, her heart aching for Kenzi. She never knew she had been raped.

"Well I'll be home soon, are you with her?" Bo asked.

"Yeah. I'll stay until you get home." He said.

"Thanks Dyson." Bo said and hung up. She felt herself shaking slightly, she was becoming very angry, and she wanted to kill the son of a bitch that had raped Kenzi. She felt herself relaxes though, knowing Dyson was there with her made her feel better about it. He was a great guy, excellent at comforting. Bo let a small smile slip onto her lips remembering things about her and Dyson. She would always love him, but now it was as a friend. She didn't want to admit it, but Brady was slowly claiming her heart. She genuinely loved the guy, he was a dork, but he was her dork. Bo headed towards Trick when she saw him come from the back of the bar.

"Evening." He said smiling. Bo stepped forward and gave him all the information she had gathered so far. After they spoke Trick was happy to hear she might know where it is.

"Also Trick, I need you help locating someone. She is not Fae, but I know you have eyes everywhere." Bo said. Trick nodded and waved his hand asking for more information.

"It's Kenzi's mom, she is in town. Hold on, Dyson text me some details he pried from Kenzi." She opened her messaged and read out loud.

"Black hair, a little longer than Kenzi's, straight as a board. Last wearing black skirt and very revealing pink shirt. Her name is Meredith. No last name." Bo said looking back up at Trick. He nodded.

"I will see what I can do. You keep working on the amulet and I will worry about this." He said. Bo nodded and they said their goodbyes as Bo left. She was worried about Kenzi. Kenzi had run away from her past once, and Bo feared she might do it again.


	7. A Good Friend and a Glass of Wine

**Chapter 7**

**That kind of therapy money can't buy. Every now and then, every now and then, every girl needs a good friend and a glass of wine.**

Dyson sat down next to Kenzi and watches her finish off the slice of pizza.

"Stare much?" she asks smiling through a mouthful of pizza. Dyson chuckles and shakes his head.

"You ok?" he asks her once she swallows the pizza. Kenzi nods and puts on what Dyson liked to call her poker face. She was putting up a front and he could tell.

"Yeah D man, it's all good. Shit happens." She said looking to the TV.

"I'm sorry, those things happened to you." He said. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but he knew she would pull away and build an even bigger wall. He was trying to push past her boundaries while they were still weak.

"No big deal. I got over it." She said lifting the glass of wine and taking a big gulp. Dyson wanted her to talk to him; he knew what it felt like when things stayed bottled up.

"When I was fourteen, my mother was killed by a hunter for her pelt. She was a wolf shifter too. After she was killed, my father was never around anymore, he never cared for me to begin with, but he stayed around because of my mom. I was on my own and I knew that. I know what it feels like to be alone Kenzi, it is not a good feeling. The worst feeling in the world. You're not alone Kenzi, as long as you're around here, you will never be alone. Bo loves you; she is your sister by soul, not blood. Trick would not know what to do if you were not there to drink all his alcohol. And Hale, who would Hale tease and make up handshakes with?" Dyson said as Kenzi being to smile.

"And you?" Kenzi asked looking to him. Dyson thought for a moment.

"You keep me entertained, and you definitely keep me on my toes." Dyson smiled at her. Kenzi chuckled and leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in the palm of her hands.

"Why did you tell me that?" Kenzi asked not looking over at him.

"What?" Dyson asked.

"About your parents." Kenzi said turning her head slightly.

"I wanted you to know that you are not the only one who has been alone before. The past is the past Kenzi. You are a new person now, with lots of people that care for you." He said. He leaned forward and slung his arm around her shoulders. She curled under his arm and tucked herself into his side.

"Thanks D." she said. Dyson nodded and they sat there for a moment together. In silence, until the front door opened. Bo walked in and Dyson squeezed Kenzi and then released her.

"Oh Kenz." Bo said coming into the room. She dropped to her knees in front of her friend and pulled her into her arms, holding her there. She didn't say anything about what Dyson had told her, she just held her best friend. When she pulled away Kenzi was smiling.

"Alright Bo, what's wrong, are you preggers?" Kenzi said with a small laugh. Bo laughed a little and patted Kenzi's arm as she stood up.

"Kenzi, your mom needs to go back to whatever hole she crawled out of." Bo said. Kenzi chuckled.

"Unfortunately it has never been that easy to get rid of my mom." Kenzi said as Bo's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Bo said grabbing her phone.

"Bo, it's Trick, I've got your girl. Deluxe 6 Motel, room 234." He said.

"Thanks Trick." Bo said. She hung up and looked to Kenzi.

"Well all those other times you tried to get rid of her did you happen to have a Succubus and a Wolf man with you?" Bo asked smiling and stuffing her phone in her pocket.

"Bo, I don't want you two involved in my family problems, just let me handle it." Kenzi said.

"We want to help you, let us help you Kenz." Bo pleaded. Kenzi sighed and for the first time her eyes showed weakness. Bo felt her own heart ache because of the look in Kenzi's eyes, Dyson noticed it too and it worried both of them. It was a look they had never seen in Kenzi. Kenzi's strength was failing fast. It was a look Bo had seen many times in many different people, but never Kenzi.

"Kenzi look, just sit here, kill some robot hookers and have some wine and pizza. Dyson and I are going to go to the Dal and get something off Trick's top shelf for you. Just, stay here." Bo said. She feared Kenzi was going to run, and Bo was scared, she loved Kenzi, she needed her.

"Come on Dyson." Bo said waving her hand. Kenzi slid down onto the couch and sighed as her friends headed out the door.

"Something is wrong with her Dyson. I've never seen that look in her eyes before." Bo said punching the gas heading to the hotel. Dyson sighed and rubbed his palms on his jeans.

"She's been through some shit Bo. More shit than most human's twice her age. Hell she's been through more shit than a lot of Fae her age." Dyson said. Bo nodded in agreement. Kenzi was close to them both and they could see her pain.

"I know Dyson; we have to get her mom gone, soon." Bo said as the pulled into the Deluxe 6 Motel. Dyson bared his teeth and let out a growl.

"I'm sure we can convince her." He said. The hurried from the car up to room 234 and Dyson knocked heavily on the door. The door popped open and Kenzi's mother stood there smiling. Her clothes were the same, but something was different. Bo peered closer to her and saw the heavy lidded vacant stare in her eyes. She glanced down and saw the new tracks on her arms.

"What can I do you for?" she smiled, appearing to be in a drug induced haze. Bo shook her head feeling even worse for Kenzi, having to grow up with a mother like this.

"Meredith, I'm Jessica, you remember Jon from earlier. We are friends of your daughter." Bo said with a calm even smile even though her blood was boiling. She smirked and waved her hand as she turned into the room, leaving the door open for them to follow. She lit a cigarette a wobbled to the bed, falling onto it and giggling like a child.

"Oh that little bitch. Just like her damn dad." Meredith said leaning slightly as if she would fall to the ground any moment, taking slow drags from her cigarette. Bo frowned, her eye brows coming together. She wondered how in the world Kenzi turned out as amazing as she was with a mother like this and a step father that abused her. She looked over at Dyson; it was obvious he was thinking the same thing as her.

"What do you want from Kenzi?" Dyson asked his face a mask of anger. Meredith sighed and tried to cross her legs but failed. She lifted the cigarette to her lips again and shook her head. She looked like every other drugged up woman Bo had ever seen.

"Meredith, let's talk about Kenzi ok?" Bo said standing in front of the woman and talking to her like a child. Meredith's eyes wandered around the room landing on Bo.

"Kenzi, um…oh yes, Kenzi. What a little bitch right?" she chuckled, not seeming to be able to focus. Dyson grabbed a clean rag from the bathroom and lifted the syringe off the table showing it to Bo. Bo nodded and turned to Meredith, she sat down next to her on the bed. Meredith's gaze drifted upward and landed on Bo again.

"All I want is her to help me out. I'm her mother, but noooo. Oh, did you want to know something funny?" Meredith covered her mouth and snickered. Bo had to control her emotions and find out what this bitch wanted.

"Sure, tell me." Bo said nodding. Meredith took a breath in between her laughing.

"I could not stand her after she turned ten. So I left her with Paul. He used to lock her in the closet until I got home, no food, nothing. She would be in there all night sometimes." Meredith said with a burst of laughter. A growl ripped through Dyson and he lunged, Bo jumped up and planted her hand on his chest, stopping him. She wanted nothing more than to allow him to rip her throat out, but then that would be on his conscience for a long time.

"Calm down, she is a junkie, she will die eventually, but not by our hands." Bo said. Dyson pulled back and shook it off as Bo turned back to Meredith.

"Very funny, now, tell me what you want her help with." Bo pushed on. She pretended to think for a moment.

"I want her to come with me to the nearest casino. She has some very impressive sticky fingers. And I am in some serious need for money. Got to support my habit. You understand that, right?" Meredith chuckled and finished off her cigarette. Bo had enough; she grabbed Meredith's face in her hands and sucked in, taking in the energy from her soul. Sucking it deep down into her belly, it tasted horrid, mixed with all kinds of shit. Drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes. She stopped herself and pulled back, sending out waves through the woman's body.

"Now listen closely Meredith. You're going to leave ok. Go home." Bo said rubbing her face and sending out more waves through her hands. Meredith nodded and smiled a loopy girly smile.

"Of course." She mumbled. Bo released her and she fell backward on the bed. Dyson smiled as Bo turned toward him.

"When she wakes up, she'll leave." Bo said. Dyson nodded, satisfied and they left quickly. Bo had a whole new respect for Kenzi. She understood now, more than ever just how much of a survivor she was.

Kenzi was feeling awful. It had taken years to bury those secrets, those scars. And in one afternoon they were exposed. She hadn't meant to blurt out those things in front of Dyson. But she was probably sure he already knew, considering he was inside her. She felt awkward and tired. The door was pushed open, Bo and Dyson walked back into the house. Bo waved a nice sized bottle of expensive vodka.

"From Trick. He says he misses you." Bo said grabbing a glass and pouring some out for Kenzi. When she brought it over Kenzi shook her head.

"Maybe uh, tomorrow." Kenzi said standing and passing both Bo and Dyson, heading to her room.

"Kenz?" Bo called. Kenzi stopped and turned, looking her best friend in the eyes.

"I love you." Bo said softly. Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"I love you too BoBo. Night D man." She said and then she turned and went to her room.

The next morning Kenzi opened her eyes, but didn't move. She lay there, for nearly an hour, staring at the floor before she slid from the bed and drug herself to the kitchen. Bo was gone, somewhere. She didn't really care. She grabbed the bottle of vodka from the counter and went back to her room. She carefully stacked her pillows against the headboard and climbed back into bed, she sat cross-legged and opened the bottle of vodka, turning it up and taking a large swig from it. Kenzi knew she was a sinking ship and she was sinking faster than the Titanic. All her memories, rage, and anger filling her to the tipping point again. She had been like this before, long ago, right after she had finally gotten away and settled down. She as alone then and she allowed her past to control her. Tears sprang to Kenzi's eyes as she pressed the cool bottle to her lips again. She was alone now. A human, in a world where she didn't belong. She wiped at the tears coming down her face and took another large swig of the vodka. The effects started taking their toll, she felt her body loosen up as she took another swig and started slipping back into her memories.


	8. Don't Let Me Get Me

**Chapter 8**

**Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>It's bad when you annoy yourself  
>So irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else<br>I wanna be somebody else, yeah**

"Kenz!" Bo called as she came into the house. She had been gone all day, working on a lead for Trick. She had tried taking Kenzi with her this morning, but she rolled over and refused. Now that Kenzi's mom was gone she was not too worried about her being alone.

"Kenzi! Honey, I'm home!" Bo called out she frowned as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She opened it and took a sip.

"Where is that girl?" Bo asked smiling. She hurried up the stairs and toward Kenzi's room.

"Knock Knock, are you decent?" Bo asked with a smile walking into Kenzi's room. Bo chuckled when she walked in the room; Kenzi was lying on her side, curled up, sleeping. Bo walked closer to the girl and reached out.

"Kenz, it's nearly seven at night, wake your perky butt up!" Bo said popping the girl. She leaned closer and her heart stopped. Kenzi was clutching the empty bottle of Vodka.

"Kenzi, Kenzi!" Bo yelled grabbing the girl and rolling her over. Her head lolled to the side. Bo was on the verge of tears, she pressed her fingers to the girl's throat, checking for a pulse. It was slow, weak, Kenzi was cold, she was nearly dead.

"No no no, Kenzi, baby please." She pleaded and shook her. She leaned down and pushed Kenzi's mouth open, she forced everything in her to push some of her energy out and into Kenzi. Kenzi didn't move, nothing. Tears poured from Bo's face.

"Come on baby girl. Come on." Bo lifted the dead weight of the girl into her arms. She struggled down the stairs as fast as she could and out the door. She piled her into the car and jumped behind the wheel, shoving the gas to the floor heading to the hospital. Bo was scared out of her mind. What had happened to make Kenzi do this? Oh god, Bo should have known, she should have known.

"Kenzi, please don't leave me, just hang on ok, please." Bo begged and fumbled around pulling out her phone. She dialed Dyson and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" came his voice.

"Dyson! It's Kenzi, she drank the whole bottle of vodka. Her pulse is so weak, Dyson, she's not waking up. Oh god, we're going to the hospital now, Dyson I don't know what to do." Bo cried into the phone.

"Hey hey, calm down, it's going to be ok. I'll meet you there, just calm down Bo." Dyson said and hung up the phone. Bo looked over at Kenzi; she looked so pale, abnormally pale.

"Please don't give up on me baby girl." She pleaded and shoved the gas pedal to the floor.

Dyson grabbed his jacket of the back of the bar stool. He'd come to the Dal after work with Hale to shoot some pool.

"D, what's wrong?" Hale asked as Dyson begin to rush away.

"It's Kenzi. Killed that whole bottle of vodka, she's not coming to, weak pulse." Dyson said so Trick could hear also.

"Bars closed!" Trick yelled grabbing his keys and coat.

"I'll drive." Hale said.

They arrived at the hospital at the same time Bo did, they were a lot closer than she was. Dyson, Hale, and Trick raced to the car at the doors of the Emergency room. Bo scrambled from the front seat and Dyson ripped open the passenger door. Kenzi looked dead, her skin was pale, her body cold. Dyson lifted her into his arms as Hale and Bo ran inside.

"What have you done to yourself Kenzi?" he muttered rushing into the lobby, the ER doors opened immediately and they rushed into the open hallway. A gurney raced toward them. Dyson placed her carefully on it and the doctors and nurses surrounded her. Yelling things and racing her off. They all tried to follow but where stopped by two nurses.

"Let them take care of her, you will only get in the way, just wait in the lobby and we will let you know as soon as possible." The nurse said. Bo wanted to argue but Hale wrapped his arms around her and they turned back to the lobby. No one could sit still. Dyson paced back and forth, Bo sat and tapped her feet, Hale constantly checked the time, and Trick stood against the wall, keeping a close eye on the ER doors. Dyson was so worried, what was she thinking. No, he knew what she was thinking; she thought the same thing he did when he was alone. Drink the pain away. Someone should have been there with her. Dyson should have taken off work and stayed there with her. Once again, he'd failed the small human.

After what felt like hours of just waiting, the doors opened and a doctor walked their way.

"Are you the family of Ms. Kenzi?" he asked.

"Yes." They all said simultaneously. The doctor nodded and flipped through her file.

"She is suffering from alcohol poisoning. We have her on oxygen, and several fluids. Thankfully she is not in coma, but she is resting. If you all would like to come back and see her, you can now." They all stood and followed the doctor. Dyson's heart beat faster as they turned corners and finally they reached her room. The doctor pulled the curtain back and they filled into the room together. She looked almost the same as she had during the foot soup issue, minus the blood.

"Oh Kenz." Bo said falling into a chair next to the bed and taking her limp hand. Trick ran his hand over his face and Hale sighed as they both looked over the girl. Dyson took her other hand in his and held it tight. She had let her past get the upper hand, and she had fell down deep into it. They should have known after she turned down the vodka last night, she never turned down alcohol. She stirred slightly and mumbled as her eyes drifted open slowly, she blinked trying to get her bearings. Bo stood and looked over into Kenzi's face.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Bo asked smiling softly, her eyes puffy from the tears she had cried.

"Like a million bucks." Kenzi said in a strained voice. She looked over at Dyson and smiled gently, and then she looked at Hale and Trick.

"Who died?" she smiled. Dyson squeezed her hand gently and she smiled.

"Sorry for making you all worry. I'll be fine though. You guys can go back home now." She said, always trying to play off her injuries like nothing was wrong. Dyson frowned, and shook his head.

"We're not going anywhere." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded and closed her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Do me a favor and lick me in the face if I don't wake up." She smiled, trying to make a joke. Dyson chuckled and shook his head.

"You told me to never do that." He said. Bo was smiling and shaking her head.

"Well I am now giving you permission." She said. She turned her head to Bo and frowned.

"Oh BoBo, go home, get some sleep." Kenzi said. Bo shook her head.

"Knock Knock." The doctor said coming back into the room. They looked up and all their eyes watched the doctor's every move as he walked up to Kenzi's bedside. They were all on protection mode now, watching very closely most of the people there.

"Good, you're awake." He said checking some of the machines and looking her over.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking down at her.

"Like I'm walking on sunshine." Kenzi said with a smile. Dyson frowned and suppressed a chuckle.

"Well, we're going to admit you. Just to monitor you over night." He said.

"I'll go get everything together and a nurse will be in soon to move you to your room." He said leaving the room.

"Sleepy time." Kenzi said closing her eyes. Dyson waved his hand to Bo, and she followed him out the door and around a corner.

"One of us needs to talk to her." Bo said, letting a yawn slip from her mouth.

"Look, I'll stay with her tonight; you go home and get some rest." Dyson said. Bo frowned slightly but she knew she was sleepy, she nodded to Dyson and they went back into the room. The nurse was there, preparing Kenzi to be moved upstairs. Trick and Hale were leaned over her talking to her. They both hugged her gently before coming to where Bo and Dyson were.

"We're going to head home, call us and let us know when she is coming home; They will only keep her overnight, we'll meet you guys as the clubhouse whenever you all head that way." Hale said. Dyson nodded and they left.

"We're ready." The nurse said. Bo and Dyson followed the nurse to the elevator as she pushed Kenzi's bed along, they went up to the third floor and down the hall. Her room was already ready and another nurse came in and helped the smaller nurse move Kenzi onto the new bed. As Dyson and Bo stood by they rehooked Kenzi back up to the machines and then they quietly left. Kenzi was sleeping heavily, not waking for anything. Bo stayed for a few more moments and checked her phone. It was almost 12 am.

"Go home Bo, I'll take care of her." Dyson said smiling. Bo nodded and walked over to the bed. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Kenzi's head.

"Good night Kenz." She said. She thanked Dyson and left. Dyson placed himself on the couch next to the bed and leaned back, resting his head on the pillows. He kept his eyes on Kenzi, watching her chest rise and fall at a normal rate. She was beginning to regain some of her color. Dyson was extremely thankful Bo had returned home when she did, or Kenzi might be dead right now. He tried to fight the sleep that began to come over him but lost the battle and drifted off.


	9. Lean On Me

**Chapter 9**

**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on**

"_I'm sorry! I promise I'll do the dishes right now!" Kenzi screamed as she was dragged down the hallway of her home. Her scalp on fire from the rough tug on her hair. _

"_Next time I bet you will do whatever I tell you to do!" Paul yelled and shoved Kenzi into the closet, slamming the door in her face. Kenzi crashed to the floor, the carpet burning her skin. She leapt back up and banged her fists against the door._

"_Please! I'm sorry! Please let me out!" Kenzi begged, big tears rolling down her face. _

"_Please, Paul" Kenzi sank to the floor begging. _

"_Please." She whispered._

Dyson was jerked from his sleep, the soft moans and pleading cries waking him up. Kenzi was jerking her head back and forth on the bed, saying sorry over and over. Dyson slid off the couch and leaned over her.

"Kenz, Kenzi, wake up." He said shaking her gently. She came out of her dream with a gasp, sitting up in the bed. Dyson grabbed her shoulders, holding her still.

"Hey hey, it's alright, look, you're here, with me." Dyson said rubbing her arms. Kenzi locked eyes with him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What did I do Dyson? God what is wrong with me?" Kenzi said. Dyson was shocked, but he slid his arms around her small back and held her close to him. She was feeling shitty for what she did. Same way he had felt after his little drinking binge back in the day.

"It's ok, everything is fine, no one is mad with you." He said. She pulled back and scooted up, bringing her small legs under her, sitting cross-legged.

"So stupid." She said bringing her hands to her face. Dyson shook his head and pulled her hands away.

"Hey, I've been there, trust me. Drink the pain away seems like a wonderful idea when you're alone and sinking down into those thoughts." Dyson said. She wouldn't look at him, her head was down.

"Kenzi, look at me." Dyson said. When she lifted her head, her big eyes were full of tears. His heart sank, he hated to see a girl cry, especially a girl he knew and cared for.

"No, don't do that. What's wrong?" he asked taking one of her hands.

"I'm sorry, for everything that's happened these past few days, my mother, the alcohol, and especially for putting you and Bo in the middle. This is not what I wanted Dyson." Kenzi said. Dyson needed to get her to talk, if he had not had someone to talk him off the ledge, he would not be here today.

"What do you mean Kenz, what did you want?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Dyson. I wanted something, someone." She said messing with the sheets under her.

"Talk to me Kenzi. I'm here for you, right here." He took her hand and pressed it against his chest, over his heart so that she could feel it beating.

"And I swear, I'm not going anywhere, I'm real. You feel that?" he asked holding his hand over hers, pressing it against his chest. She looked into his eyes and nodded as more tears flowed over.

"I'm real Kenzi, you're not alone. Talk to me." He said reaching out and wiping some of the tears away. The floodgates opened and tears flowed freely as she sobbed openly.

"I wanted a family Dyson. I needed a family, and I found that, with all of you, Bo, Hale, Trick, you. And I just keep messing it up; I'm just a damn screw up. Just a weak pathetic human." She said. Dyson frowned, and let her hand go, not even realizing it was still pressed to his chest. He took it inside his hand and squeezed.

"We are your family Kenzi. People make mistakes, shit happens. But family forgives, family is always there. We love you Kenzi. You keep us all in line, when we need a kick in the shin to get our heads out of the clouds, you give it to us." Dyson said. Kenzi laughed softly through the tears. Dyson kept going.

"You're much more than a human to us Kenzi. Bo thought she was going to lose you tonight; she was scared to her core. Do you think we would all show up here for just a human?" he asked. He reached out and placed a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze back to his. She sighed and a smile broke through all those tears.

"I think I'm not ever going to try and leave again, dying is hard." Kenzi joked. Dyson laughed and wrapped her in another hug.

"Go to sleep Kenzi." He said going back to the couch.

"Dyson?" Kenzi said as she slid back down under the covers.

"Yeah." He asked laying back down.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome Kenz." They smiled at each other and then closed their eyes.

The next morning Kenzi woke up earlier than Dyson. The sun was just beginning to shine through the blinds. She felt like shit of course. She sat up on the bed and yawned, stretching her arms slightly so she didn't pull out the IVs. She smiled; she was beginning to feel like her old self again. She was glad Dyson had stayed with her last night; he had really helped her through whatever emotional bullshit she had let get a hold of her. She looked over at him. He looked really great sleeping. She smirked thinking of how many mornings Bo had woken up to that good looking man next to her. No, bad Kenzi. No bad thoughts. She chuckled to herself quietly so she didn't wake him. Her playful mood got the best of her and she slid from the bed, she grabbed the fluid's hook and pulled it along the floor with her, easing over carefully and quietly to where Dyson was. She leaned forward and stretched her hand out running her finger tips over his nose.

"Wakey wakey." She whispered trailing her fingers over his nose softly. She suppressed the urge to giggle like a mad person. He didn't wake up. She made barking sounds and pinched his nose together, cutting off his breathing.

"Dysonnnn." She said with a laugh. He snorted and jerked. She jumped back and laughed loudly.

"Seriously?" he asked running his hands over his face with a smile. Kenzi bent at the hips and laughed louder.

"I'm sorry, that was so funny." She calmed down and stood up.

"I'm ready to go home now. Go fetch the doctors." She chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Dyson laughed and stood up; he stretched his arms above his head and leaned back. Kenzi watched his shirt come up and show off his stomach. She sighed slightly and watched him move about the room. He leaned over and pressed the call button.

"Oh, magic." He said waving his hands around. Kenzi smiled messed with the IV in her arm. A knock echoed through the room and a small blonde nurse wiggled into the room. Kenzi automatically rolled her eyes as the nurse made eyes at Dyson. You wish bitch. Kenzi wanted to say so badly, but she bit her tongue.

"What do you need sweet heart?" she smiled to Kenzi. This girl looked to be the same age as Kenzi.

"Sweet heart? Blek!" Kenzi stuck her tongue out. Dyson chuckled and looked at the nurse.

"As you can tell, she is feeling a lot better and ready to go home." Dyson said nodding to Kenzi. The woman nodded and stepped up to Dyson fiddling with her hair.

"Well the doctor will be here in about 5 minutes. He is right next door, making his rounds. He should be able to discharge her." She smiled. Kenzi looked at her and raised her hand.

"Yew Hew!" Kenzi said waving her hand.

"Patient." She said pointing to herself. "Friend." She said pointing to Dyson.

"Need me to do it again?" she asked the blonde. She gave a small smile and turned to Kenzi.

"The doctor will be right in." she said. She flashed her smile at Dyson once more and left the room. Dyson sighed and sat down on the bed next to Kenzi.

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice you know." He said sliding his phone from his pocket.

"It might do more damage than you think." Kenzi said.

"Good morning!" the doctor came into the room like a whirlwind. Dyson hopped off the bed and turned to the doc.

"Alright, let's check you out." He said coming over to Kenzi. He checked her vitals, listened to her heartbeat, lungs, and then stepped back, writing it all down.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked looking up at her. Kenzi smiled.

"Well, I feel great Doc, besides a skull splitting headache, it's all good under my hood." Kenzi said. He nodded, "Well, all your vitals are good, and I'd say you are ready to go home. I'll send a nurse in to remove the IVs and we'll get your papers ready." He reached down and buzzed the nurse's station.

"Yes?" came the perky voice from earlier. Kenzi smiled, I guess she preferred to not come into the room.

"Dr. Bachman, send Betty in to remove the IVs please. Start on the discharge papers." He said.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Stay away from the alcohol." He pointed at Kenzi and left. Kenzi held up her thumb and nodded. Dyson dialed a number and stuck the phone to his ear.

"Who ya calling?" Kenzi asked fiddling around with the IVs again.

"Hale, hey, did you get my car here last night?" Dyson said into the phone.

"Thanks man. We should be headed home in about twenty minutes, see you there." He hung up.

"So sweet." Kenzi smiled. Dyson smirked and shook his head.

"Kenzi." Dyson warned as a older lady walked in the room. She smiled, happy that this time the woman was not at all interested in Dyson. Kenzi noticed the rock her ring finger and knew why she didn't care about the other man in the room. She carried a small bucket of items with her. Band-Aids and cotton balls mostly.

"Alright sweetie. Let's see those arms." She said opening a band-aid and lifting a cotton ball. Kenzi held out her right arm and the nurse leaned in. She picked off the tape and placed the cotton ball over the needle, pulling it out quickly, she placed the band-aid over it. Kenzi sighed feeling the relief of one needle gone. The nurse did the same to Kenzi's hand and then she stepped back.

"Your clothes will be in here in just one minute. I'm having someone bring them up from the ER. Your papers are almost done. You should be out of here in no time." She smiled. Kenzi thanked her and she left.

"Better?" Dyson asked moving back to the couch.

"Much better, did I ever tell you how much I hate needles?" Kenzi said turning to him.

"I recall." He said.

"Here we go. Clothes and papers." The perky blonde said coming back in. Kenzi rolled her eyes and took her things from the nurse.

"Thanks have a great day." Kenzi smiled. Kenzi went to the bathroom to change but noticed the nurse hanging around. She stopped at the door and turned to Dyson. He looked over at her and two fingers came up to her eyes and then she turned them and pointed them to him.

"I'm watching you." She mouthed the words out. He smirked as she closed the bathroom door. She tried to be as silent as she could while dressing just to hear what was going on.

"So um, you are her friend?" the nurse's voice came through the door clearly. Kenzi suppressed a laugh as she heard Dyson's long drawn our ummmm. She pulled her pajama bottoms on and her tank top over her bra. She hated that she had been wearing her ugly pajamas when she had nearly died. I mean if she was going to be around a bunch of hot doctors she would have at least liked to look good.

"She's my girlfriend." Dyson said. Kenzi covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. Burnnnnn. Kenzi pushed the door open and tossed the gown onto the bed.

"Ready to go baby?" she asked turning to Dyson. He turned to her and she could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Uh, yeah." He stuttered.

"Oh, she needs a wheel chair." The nurse smiled and hurried from the room, obviously embarrassed.

"We'll get back to the girlfriend thing later, but wheelchair? I am perfectly capable of walking." Kenzi said moving her feet to show him.

"It's the policy." He shrugged. Kenzi let out an exasperated sigh and slapped his arm.

"Girlfriend Dyson?" she asked smiling.

"It was the only thing I could think of." He chuckled.

"What, I'm not wifey material?" Kenzi laughed as Dyson shook his head and tossed his gaze to the door as a male nurse pushed through the door with a wheelchair.

"Oh." Kenzi smiled. He was adorable. Kenzi hopped into the wheelchair and crossed her legs.

"Take me away!" she leaned back in the chair and looked up at the male nurse. Dyson laughed and shook his head.

"I'll go fetch the chariot queen Kenzi." He said patting her arm. Kenzi winked at him as he left. The nurse pushed Kenzi down the hall and into the elevator.

"So, how does one become a male nurse?" she asked.

"The same way someone becomes a female nurse." He replied.

"Oh, I like you." Kenzi said smiling at his smartass remark. He chuckled from behind her as the exited the elevator into the lobby. They were quiet until they rolled out the doors. Dyson stood there next to the car propped up against it, the door was open and he was on the phone. He noticed them and said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you." The guy smiled.

"Ditto" Kenzi said sliding out of the chair. Dyson waved her forward. She eased into the car and he closed the door behind her. He came into the front seat and drove off. Kenzi sighed and slammed her hands against the roof of the car.

"THANK GOD!" she yelled. Dyson jumped slightly and laughed.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Oh am I ever. Next time, just skip the hospital all together." She said pointing at him.

"Ok, so just let you die?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, I didn't say that, but do some type of wonder twin powers activate shit." Kenzi said balling up her fists and slamming them together. Dyson laughed loudly.

"What in the world?" he asked.

"You know, like all you guys team up and combine powers and save my ass." She smiled. Dyson closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

"Kenzi, come on." He laughed. Kenzi shrugged and turned in her seat.

"It's worth a shot." She mumbled.

Dyson walked behind Kenzi up the stairs, and Kenzi tossed a look back at him every few minutes.

"You know I don't plan on killing over on the stair." She said as they reached the door. He laughed and they walked into the house.

"Kenz!" Bo grabbed her into a hug as soon as she came inside. Kenzi smiled and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Hello there." She said. Kenzi felt amazing in Bo's arms. Not in a lesbian way, but she felt comfortable.

"Alright let me get in there." Hale said coming up. Kenzi laughed as Hale pulled her into a hug.

"If you ever do that again, I will whoop you ass." Hale smiled pulling away.

"Kinky." Kenzi laughed. Trick was behind Hale and he sighed as Kenzi hugged him.

"Last time I break my own rule and give you top shelf." He chuckled. Kenzi laughed, she was home. It may have taken her a little while to come to the realization, but she was where she belonged.


	10. Turn Me On

**OK guys! Keep up the reviews! I love them and they make me happy! So let me know what you think! I don't care if you review 8 different times! I love knowing how you guys are feeling about this story. I just might do a sequel, it all just depends. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I am starting to write the final chapters and I am very sad that this story is coming to an end, but thank god we still have a few more chapters to go, so I hope you all like it. HAPPY READING! **

**Chapter 10**

**My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling real low<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**

Kenzi climbed out of the shower and went into her room. It had been three days since the whole alcohol thing and Kenzi hadn't drank in those three days. She was feeling a little famished. Her phone went off and she picked it up and opened the text.

DYSON: Just got to the Dal, see you both soon?

KENZI: Finishing getting dressed now.

DYSON: So you guys will be here in three hours?

KENZI: haha, very funny. No, we'll be there in like thirty minutes.

DYSON: I'll hold you to that.

Kenzi put her phone down and chuckled as she clutched her towel around her. She decided to dress different that normal tonight.

"BoBo! Are you almost ready?" Kenzi called.

"Uh yeah, just doing my hair. Brady will be here in a few." She yelled back. Kenzi nodded her head and dropped her towel. She put on her purple panties followed by her matching strapless bra with lace around the top. She leaned down and adjusted herself, trying to create some cleavage. She grabbed a pair of black jeans and slipped them on up over her hips. For her top she picked out a strapless red shirt that was tight all the way through. She reached under her bed and pulled out her red strappy heels, she slid them on her feet and twirled around.

"Sexy." She smiled. She grabbed her black half jacket and pulled it on over her shirt. She combed her hair out and decided to let it air dry. Her makeup was fast and precise; she'd had a lot of experience putting it on. Once she was finished putting her makeup on she grabbed a few accessories, her necklace and some bracelets. She grabbed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket and headed down stairs.

"Sexy momma." Bo called from the kitchen when Kenzi walked in. Kenzi chuckled and shook her head.

"You ready?" she asked. Bo nodded as her phone went off.

"Hello?" she said pressing it to her ear.

"Hey babe, yeah, we're coming down." She said and hung up.

"Brady is here." She said opening the front door.

"Yay." Kenzi feigned joy. Bo smiled and rolled her eyes as they headed down the stairs and out the door. They got into Brady's car and headed for the Dal.

The Dal was busy tonight, lots of Fae milled around laughing and dancing. Bo and Brady headed toward Dyson and Hale who were playing pool.

"Trickster!" Kenzi yelled to the gnome who was already fixing beers and placing them on a tray.

"Kenzi. How are you?" he asked coming up in front of her. She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"Trick, give me four beers, and two shots of something good." She said smiling. Trick paused, thinking for a moment.

"I'll have the waitress bring them out to you all. Go have fun, you deserve it." Trick said pointing. Kenzi nodded and headed for the pool tables.

"Hey lil momma!" Hale held out his hand and Kenzi immediately went into a handshake with him.

"Nice." He smiled.

"Thirty-five minutes." Dyson smiled. Kenzi rolled her eyes and shot him the middle finger. The waitress came over and passed out the beers and handed Kenzi her two shots and placed her beer on the table next to her.

"Ohhhh, come to momma." She picked them both up and took one at a time she made a small face and had to chase it with some beer. That shit was nasty. She looked over her shoulder at Trick who was smiling. Dyson made a shot and Hale cursed.

As they partied and the drinking continued on it was apparent that all of them were becoming intoxicated. Kenzi had come up with a drinking game, every time someone said Fae they had to take a shot, needless to say they were all inebriated. They had relocated to a table to sit, considering it was becoming hard for any of them to stand. Bo was sitting in Brady's lap running her hands over him. Hale had grabbed the waitress after her shift, and she was looped around him like a horny cat. Kenzi turned her beer up and swallowed the rest down.

"Ok ok, so this girl right, we arrested her for solicitation. Turns out that was the human role the dark Fae had put her in." Dyson said. Kenzi slammed her hands on the table and pointed at him.

"You said it! Trick, another round!" Kenzi yelled. Trick rolled his eyes from the bar but poured six shots and signaled the other waitress. Considering Hale's waitress had finished her shift. She came over with the shots and pitcher of beer, she refilled their glasses and handed them each a shot.

"Wait wait, we have to cheers to something!" Bo said leaning forward slightly. Kenzi laughed and looked around the table.

"I got one!" she yelled raising her glass.

"Here's to the bee the stung the bull and started the bull a buckin'! Here's to Adam that jumped on Eve and started the world a fuckin'!" Kenzi yelled loudly and laughed. Everyone banged glasses and laughed loudly as they took the shots. They sipped their beers and continued to laugh and joke around with each other. A few minutes or hours later, Kenzi wasn't sure, Trick yelled out.

"Last call!" he said loudly

"Awww, Trick!" Kenzi groaned and chuckled.

"FAE FAE FAE FAE! Kenzi yelled. "Last round Trick!" Dyson yelled over. They all giggled and laughed as they took their last shot.

"Oh baby, I think it is time to go home." Bo said wrapping her arms around Brady's neck. He nodded and pulled her close placing a kiss on her lips.

"Get a room." Kenzi groaned and dropped her head to the table with a smile.

"We plan on it." Bo said. She moved from his lap and teetered slightly.

"Kenzi, let's go." Bo waved her hand.

"No, I am calling all of you cabs." Trick said from the bar. He lifted the phone and dialed the cab company.

"Party pooper." Kenzi mumbled. Dyson chuckled and shook his head.

"I do not want to hear sexual healing noises tonight." She lifted her face up and smiled at Dyson poking her lip out. Dyson laughed and nodded.

"You can steal my bed again." He said smiling.

"No sir, I'm sleeping on the floor." She held her hand to her face and tried to whisper.

"No more cuddling." She smirked. Dyson laughed as Trick walked over.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home? Bo asked smiling.

"Positively absolutely." Kenzi said standing up and leaning against the table for support.

"Ok, cabs are on their way. I am glad all of you had fun." He smiled and patted Kenzi's back.

"Oh yes Trick, we had a blast. Careful now and don't say the F word because then you would have to pour us another round." Kenzi chuckled and snorted as a fit of giggles took her over. She hopped up onto the table and slid back, she concentrated hard for a moment and managed to cross her legs. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Hale and his waitress making out, tongues in mouth and all.

"Hale! You nasty bastard!" Kenzi yelled, she reached back to pop him but ended up tumbling backward, and flat on her back on the table. A fit of giggles took her over again and she kicked her legs while holding her stomach. Everyone in the bar was tickled over Kenzi's little mishap.

"Cabs are here!" Trick called. They all stopped laughing and looked to one another.

"Let's dip out." Kenzi smiled and pulled herself up off the table. She slid off the edge and thank God Dyson was there, because she slipped and nearly tumbled downward, but he caught her and hoisted her back up.

"Alright Ms. I'm only a little tipsy." Dyson mocked her voice and she popped his arm.

"Don't make me sound like that little slutty nurse." Kenzi laughed as they all went outside. The cabs were at the end of the alley, waiting with the engines running. Everyone was wrapped around their significant other except Kenzi. She was holding onto Dyson and his arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her upright. Not a loving embrace, just a friend helping a friend. They got to the end of the alley and Kenzi turned to the group.

"BoBo and Brady, Hale and Waitress. You guys have wonderful nights." Kenzi waved. They all chuckled and Bo and Brady waved their goodbyes and slid into the first cab.

"My man, I'll see you in the morning. At work." Hale smirked.

"Don't remind me." Dyson mumbled. They clasped hands and Hale and the waitress left.

"Ew work." Kenzi mumbled and slid into the cab, Dyson got in behind her and closed the door. He told the cab driver his address and the sped away.

They both stumbled into Dyson's loft, Kenzi tripping over her heels and Dyson stumbling over her. Kenzi glared at her shoes and slung them off her feet.

"Stupid shoes." She growled.

"I might be a Fae after all D man." Kenzi said lifting her arms in the air. Dyson laughed and placed himself against the counter.

"How so?" he asked slowly. Kenzi leaned forward and pretended to whisper.

"Because I can fly." She smiled and gave him thumbs up. He laughed and shook his head

"This I have to see." He gestured for her to go ahead. Kenzi laughed and walked over to him; she spun on her heel and took off running across the room. When she got close to his bed she shoved up with her feet and fell face first onto his bed. He burst out with laughter and Kenzi rolled over on his bed and spread all her limbs apart.

"That was not flying, I have seen better." Dyson said with a laugh. Kenzi sighed and leaned up sliding to the edge of the bed.

"Well I tried!" Kenzi stuck her tongue out and stood up.

"I'll take some sleepy clothes now." She smiled. Dyson sighed and walked over to his drawers; he pulled out the same shorts and t shirt and handed them over.

"Thank you sir." Kenzi pulled them from his hands and went into the bathroom. She changed quickly and stepped back out piling her clothes on an empty chair.

"Teach me something." Kenzi said walking over to him. He smirked, "Like what?" he asked. Kenzi balled her fists up and swung at him, missing his arm on purpose.

"Teach me some of those badass cop moves!" she said bouncing back and forth on her feet with her hands up to her face.

"I'm not sure how much of a good idea that is. We are both pretty wasted." He smiled down at her. Kenzi sighed and punched him in the arm.

"Come on wolf man, don't be a pussy." She smiled. He laughed, "Ok ok, only two moves though." He said smiling. Kenzi nodded and stood still.

"Let's do this boss man." She said. He smirked and stripped off his vest and rolled his sleeves up.

"Alright, simple take down moves, come at me." He said smiling and lifting his hands. Kenzi smiled and ran to him. Dyson reached out and grabbed both her wrists; he spun her quickly and pulled her arms behind her head. Her knees buckled and she almost hit the floor but Dyson caught her and lifted her back up.

"Nice, I could do that." Kenzi smiled as he let her go.

"Alright, again." He smiled. Kenzi stepped back and ran to him again, this time he grabbed her wrists, and pulled them behind her, slamming her chest into his, he reached back and held her wrists with one hand and placed his other hand around her throat, not tightly, just to show her. Kenzi was instantly hot. His hand holding her wrists behind her and her against him, his other hand resting on the skin of her throat. They were frozen like that for moments. Kenzi looked up into his blue eyes and he down into hers. She realized she was not breathing, she took a deep breath and her chest pressed into his, his eyes fell to where her breasts were pressed against him and then he looked back up at her.

"We are really drunk." He said in nearly a whisper, his breath flowing out and cascading over her face and down her neck. She shivered and goose bumps popped up all over her skin.

"Cold?" he asked. She nodded and bit her bottom lip. They begin to come closer and closer until they were inches from one another's face. Everything in Kenzi's brain screamed no, but the rest of her body screamed yes. Not only yes, but God yes! Please yes! Before another thought could pass through her brain Dyson's lips crashed down on hers. She melted into him, sighing into his mouth. He felt like pure hot sex on her mouth. She wanted so badly to stop because of Bo, but her body wouldn't allow it. Dyson let go of her wrists. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck, and his went around her waist. They didn't stop kissing, Kenzi knew Dyson wouldn't stop till he was out of breath, and she knew if he stopped she would probably change her mind. He wrapped his hands around her small hips and lifted her up. Kenzi sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, the hard wall connected with her back, and his lips left hers and went down her neck. Kenzi moaned into him and arched her back. Her hands fumbled and she quickly pulled his shirt off his body, ripping at the buttons until his shirt was hanging from him. He pulled the t shirt up to Kenzi's chest and went down to her breasts, her nipples growing hard just from the soft scratch of his beard as his head dipped low.

"Dyson." Kenzi moaned tossing her head back as he nipped the flesh of her collar bone. He mumbled a reply and continued his assault on her body. Her finger nails dug into his back and her hips surged forward, she moaned in satisfaction as she felt the rock hair bulge in his pants. Dyson began to pull the boxers off her hips, and she scrambled with his belt and pants. Then her phone began to ring. The ring shocked both of them from the trance they were in, fueled by lust and alcohol. Kenzi dropped to the ground landing on her feet and Dyson backed away slowly. His shirt hanging open, his chest red with scratched from Kenzi's nails, his belt hanging open, the button of his pants undone.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck, oh shity fucking ass!" Kenzi said shoving her face in her hands. Dyson did not move, he didn't say a word; he stood in a stupor, staring at the floor. Kenzi rushed to her phone, it was a text from Bo. Wonderful, she had been only moments from sexing up her best friend's ex.

BO: Sleep tight, see you in the AM.

Kenzi did not reply, only dialed the nearest cab company. She quickly spit Dyson's address into the phone and grabbed her stuff.

"I have to go, I need to go. Shit Dyson, this is something serious." Kenzi piled her clothes into her arms. Her drunken thoughts suddenly gone by the clarity of the situation. She had almost had sex with her best friend's ex. She was in deep, and there was no way out of it without someone getting hurt.

"Uh Kenzi." Dyson coughed and buttoned his pants.

"Just, please, just don't say anything. This is all my fucking fault. I knew better than to come back here after what happened last time. I'm leaving, just keep this quiet. Don't speak a word of this ever again." Kenzi pointed her finger at him and shoved her phone into the pocket on the boxers. She grabbed her heels off the floor and pulled open the front door.

"I'm so sorry." She said. She closed the door behind her and took off to the elevator.


	11. Stronger

**Chapter 11**

**We've been through the storm  
>We've been through it all<br>We had some close calls  
>But never would fall<strong>

When Kenzi opened her eyes she automatically felt like shit. She had somehow found her way back to her bed last night after the horrid mess she'd landed herself in. Her head was pounding as she reached over and grabbed her phone. There was a text from Dyson. Kenzi frowned and sighed as she opened it.

DYSON: We need to talk.

Kenzi checked the time and frowned, it was only 10 AM. She heard something downstairs and knew it was Bo. Oh Bo, poor Bo, she had been screwed over by her best friend, or so called bff. Kenzi was not sure what she was considered now. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she came out she spotted Bo coming up and the stairs and she ran to her bed, jumping in and covering up, closing her eyes.

"Kenz, hey Kenzi." Bo said patting the girl's side.

"Yeah?' Kenzi mumbled like she was just waking up.

"Hey, I'm headed downtown, have a nice little lead on the amulet Trick wanted me to find. I hope this one pans out." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and closed her eyes tight, she could hardly bear to hear her friend's voice, let alone look her in the eye.

"Ok, be careful." Kenzi said. Bo patted her side again and left the room. Kenzi waited until she heard the door close and then she climbed from the bed and went downstairs. She checked the fridge for a beer; she desperately needed a little hair of the dog. Maybe a Bloody Mary. She knew Bo had gone on foot, downtown was only a few blocks from their place, anywhere the girl's could walk they would. Kenzi looked down and mentally slapped herself, she realized she was still wearing Dyson's clothes. She stripped the clothes off right there and grabbed an empty plastic bag and shoved them inside.

"Damn it Kenzi." She said. She went into her room and dug through her clothes, nothing was clean.

"I'm such an idiot." She grabbed the large suitcase type bag and shoved all her clothing down inside it. The only thing she could find that was even remotely clean was a strapless black thigh length dress she only used back when she was pick pocketing. She shook her head and slid it on. She pulled on her new black boots and grabbed the bag of her clothes, leaving Dyson's clothes on her bed.

"I hope Trick's washing machine works." Kenzi laughed and headed out.

Kenzi hauled the bag of clothes from the car and headed down the alley to the Dal. She turned the corner and opened the door. Since it was early she knew no one would be here except for maybe one or two Fae playing pool or talking. She walked in and heard mild chatting and when she looked up she nearly choked on the spit in her throat. Dyson and Hale were standing at the Bar talking to Trick. Kenzi wanted to run so bad, just turn on her heel and run, and she almost did, until Trick looked up and noticed her.

"Hey Kenzi." He waved. She wanted to be invisible, please let her be invisible. Dyson and Hale both turned around.

"Wow, look at you lil mamma, dressed to a T." Hale said with a laugh. She chuckled but avoided eye contact with them both and hurried to the bar. She couldn't run, how weird would that be? She smiled to Trick.

"Let me have a Bloody Mary Trick." she said. Trick chuckled and turned and put one together quickly, she noticed Hale and Dyson were both drinking one.

"Hair of the dog?" Hale asked with a smile. Kenzi decided that if she kept acting like a weirdo they were going to realize something was wrong. She looked up at Hale and smiled.

"How was your night with that waitress?" she asked as Trick placed the drink in front of her. She grabbed it up and sipped on it.

"Oh, yeah, wow. Is all I can say. I don't kiss and tell." Hale smiled. Kenzi felt like she was being watched, she looked up and Dyson was staring at her, their eyes locked. It was incredibly awkward. Dyson and Kenzi were good friends, and now Kenzi felt like that was ruined. She broke eye contact and looked to Hale.

"Since when?" she asked as she slurped down the Bloody Mary. He chuckled.

"I'll tell you later." He winked and swung his head back. Kenzi looked and noticed the waitress coming in. Kenzi smiled and without even thinking she looked back at Dyson. He turned his head and looked at her as well. She dropped her gaze and lifted the bag.

"Hey Trick, mind if I borrow you washer and dryer?" Kenzi asked. Trick nodded and waved his hand.

"Thanks." She smiled; she hopped off the stool and headed toward the back.

"Here, I'll get this." Dyson grabbed the bag off her shoulder and put it over his. Kenzi ground her teeth but didn't say anything for fear of alerting Trick or Hale.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled and they went down to Trick's room. She didn't speak to him, didn't even look at him, he put her bag down and she dug around in it. Pulling clothes out and stuffing them into Trick's washing machine. She emptied the full bag into his machine and then poured some washing powders in with them.

"We need to talk." Dyson said from behind her. She spun on her heel and frowned.

"No, no we don't. We need to let it go, that's what we need to do." She said. Dyson leaned back against the dryer next to her.

"Look Kenz. What happened-" he began to say but Kenzi held her hand up and cut him off.

"Just drop it Dyson, look, you don't need to reassure me it was a huge mistake, I know, just let it go." She said. Dyson shook his head and closed his eyes, dropping his head into his open palm.

"Kenzi, we are going to talk about this. I know your little ass to well to say I'll just let it go. I know you won't. It will continue to be awkward unless we talk." He said looking her right into the eyes. Kenzi sighed and knew he was right, no matter how much she said it was ok, it wasn't. They both needed to figure out what had happened.

"Ok fine, but not here, Bo won't be home till later on, I'll be back at the house by lunch. When you go on your lunch break come to the house and we will talk." She said. Dyson nodded and pushed off the dryer.

"See you then." He said, and then he turned and headed back up stairs. Kenzi sighed; she really hoped they could work something out so it would not be awkward every time they were around one another. She didn't want her friendship with Dyson to end this way. She didn't want it to end at all.


	12. You Got It Bad

**Chapter 12**

**When you feel it in your body you found somebody who  
>Makes you change your ways like hanging with your crew<br>Said, You act like you're ready but you don't really know  
>And everything in your past, you wanna let it go.<strong>

When Kenzi pulled up Dyson's car was there, she got out and grabbed her bag of nice clean clothes and trudged up the stairs. She knew he would already be in the house. She walked through the door and spotted him on the couch waiting. When she came in he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets looking anxious. She dropped the bag and grabbed one glass and a bottle of wine. She moved around him without saying a word and sat down on the couch; she popped the cork and filled the glass. She would have offered him some, but considering he was only on lunch break from work, it might not be a good idea.

"Alright, let's do this." She said putting the bottle down and taking a sip of the wine. Dyson sat down next to Kenzi and ran his hands over his thighs.

"Ok look, I know the whole cuddling thing was bad, so this is very bad. But like the cuddling it was an accident. I mean, yeah we kissed, but we were both extremely drunk. Way beyond rational thought drunk. I'm sorry this happened." He said. Kenzi took the chance to speak.

"We are such good friends, and I so don't want this to be weird. God what is wrong with us?" Kenzi sighed and sipped the wine in her hand. Dyson smirked and shook his head.

"Alright, I'm going to share something personal with you so don't freak out on me." He said looking at her. She nodded and took another sip of wine.

"The last time I had sex was with Bo. I think it is just a lot of sexual tension built up." He smiled. Kenzi smiled, she couldn't help it.

"Nearly six months ago." Kenzi smiled over to him. His smile turned into a full grin and then he laughed out loud. Kenzi glared.

"What?" she asked.

"That is a long ass time." He laughed. Kenzi began to laugh to, he was right; it had been a long while since she'd had anything in a sexual manner.

"Ok ok, so we both obviously need to get laid." Kenzi said with a chuckle. He smiled and nodded.

"Look, in all seriousness, I'm sorry. If you need to tell Bo, go right ahead, I would not fault you." He said. Kenzi nodded, she still was not sure what she was going to do. She felt like she should tell Bo, but at the same time she was scared to lose her best friend.

"Are we good?" he asked. Kenzi sighed and nodded her head.

"I think that it would be a good idea if I just started coming home from now on." Kenzi chuckled. Dyson laughed.

"Yeah, might be a good idea." He said.

"Ok, well I have to run, grab something to eat before I head back to work. Glad you decided to talk to me." He said and stood up. Kenzi nodded, she was still feeling really guilty about kissing Dyson, but at least it wasn't awkward between them anymore. Kenzi sat the glass down and stood up next to him.

"I am too." She smiled. Dyson wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She felt good against his chest, tucked into his arms. He was naturally hot natured and she was cold natured, they balanced each other out. They began to pull apart right as the door opened and Bo walked in.

"Aw, it's always good when you have two friends and they are friends." Bo said smiling. Kenzi chuckled and backed further away. She thanked god that she hugged Dyson a lot or Bo might have thought them being too friendly.

"Hey there Bo." Kenzi said.

"Well sorry I have to run right as you are getting home, but I've got to get back to work." Dyson said.

"Alright, see you guys later on." He waved and left.

"What were you two chatting about?" Bo said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Nothing much, he was returning my necklace. I tossed it down in my drunkenness and left it there." Kenzi quickly lied. Bo nodded and drank some of the water.

"So did that lead pan out?" Kenzi asked. Bo nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I think I know where it is. I'm going to go to the Dal and see Trick and let him know. Want to come now that you are awake?" Bo asked with a smiled. Kenzi chuckled and nodded.

Later that night Bo and Kenzi sat on the couch together. "KENZI! Shut up! You are so dirty!" Bo yelled. They were snuggled up with a bottle of wine, pizza, and a good movie. Accompanied by some good ole girl talk.

"What? All I'm saying is Brady must have a big penis to keep your sexual appetite satisfied." Kenzi said with a snort. Bo chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it's really not that. It's just; he makes me feel, special. Not like a Fae, he makes me feel normal. Like a normal girl in love." Bo said smiling. Kenzi nodded and finished off her glass of wine.

"Love, strong word." She said pouring herself another glass.

"Yeah, it is. I think he is the real thing Kenz." Bo smiled. Brady was her man, she really liked him, and she thought this was turning into something more, love perhaps. She looked to her best friend and remembered the way her and Dyson had looked hugging. There was something there and Bo knew it. She was good at paying attention and that was what made her so good at her PI work. She knew when two people had some sort of feelings for one another, whether it be sexual or love.

"Speaking of boyfriends and stuff like that." Bo said lifting her glass and taking sips. Kenzi looked up at her and waited.

"Has there been any loving in the Kenzi department lately?" Bo asked. Kenzi shook her head.

"Nope, nothing." Kenzi said shortly. Bo raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Bo pushed. "What about some Fae love, you tried grabbing up one of them? They are not as bad as they look." Bo smiled. Kenzi swallowed hard and her body language changed, Bo could tell something was up.

"God no! I would like to not get killed." She smiled. Bo knew Kenzi would never openly say she wanted Dyson, so Bo had an idea.

"Alright, let's play a drinking game." Bo said raising her glass. Kenzi laughed and nodded playing along.

"Ok, this is how you play. Any person in the world, name them. Man or Woman. I tell you someone, you tell me someone. One night together, no one would remember the next morning, what would you do? If you skip, you have to drink your wine like a shot." Bo smiled and laughed. Kenzi shifted a little uncomfortably it appeared. Bo had never known Kenzi to be uncomfortable with anything. But Kenzi still nodded.

"Ok, I get to go first." Kenzi said. Bo chuckled and waved her hand telling her to go on. Kenzi thought for a moment and then a smile broke across her face.

"The dear sweet, Dr. Hot pants." Kenzi said with a chuckled. Bo laughed out loud and nodded.

"Ok ok, Lauren, let's see. I would defiantly kiss her; if it lead any further I defiantly would not mind." Bo chuckled. Kenzi laughed and shook her head.

"Dirty dirty succubus." Kenzi smiled.

"My turn. Detective Hale." She laughed louder as Kenzi made and icky face.

"He's like my brother. Um, let's see, I might find it in myself to kiss him." Kenzi said with a chuckle. Bo nodded, she had to take this slow or Kenzi would suspect she knew, but starting with Hale was good, because then if she said Dyson, she would just think she was going down the line.

"Ok, let's see, how about that cute random guy from the bar the other night, the one that kept staring at you." Kenzi said. Bo nodded and nibbled her lip thinking for a minute.

"I would honestly take that for a test drive." Bo laughed. Kenzi burst out laughing and sipped her wine.

"Ok, oh, I have a good one, Dyson." Bo said. Kenzi's body went rigid immediately, and Bo noticed. She watched Kenzi as she tried to play it off with a smile.

"I'll skip." She said. Bo reached out and grabbed her glass.

"Oh no, this one I have to hear." Bo said.

"Bo, I don't feel comfortable with that. He is your ex." Kenzi said shaking her head. There it was, the reason Kenzi was being awkward and tense. She liked Dyson, but she was fearful of losing Bo. She was fearful of breaking the cardinal rule between best friends. No messing with the exes. Bo sighed and looked at Kenzi.

"Kenz, I will always love Dyson as a friend. We had some good times, but it's done now. Way done. I think I am falling in love with Brady. My heart belongs to Brady. Go ahead, say it, I promise to not get mad." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Ok ok, I would like to wrap my arms around his amazing body. And as you put so delicately I would like to take that for a test drive." Kenzi seemed like she had a hard time spitting those words out, but she managed and Bo was satisfied.  
>"So, you like Dyson?" Bo blurted out. Kenzi went rigid again and shook her head quickly.<p>

"God no Bo, it's uh, just a game." Kenzi said fumbling around her words. She was caught off guard and Bo jumped in.

"Kenzi you know you can tell me anything, I'm not going to be mad if you like him." Bo promised and leaned closer to the girl. Kenzi seemed to bend a little, her will was failing and Bo was close to getting the truth from her.

"Bo, seriously, just chill, we were playing a game." Kenzi said avoiding Bo's eyes.

"Kenzi, tell me the truth. I swear I won't be mad I just want to know." Bo said.

"Geez Bo, no, I don't have feelings for Dyson." Kenzi leapt off the couch and grabbed the wine heading for the kitchen. Bo sighed and stood up following her, she was on to something, and she'd struck a nerve. She grabbed her wine glass and went to the kitchen were Kenzi was standing, tensely.

"Kenz, I'm sorry. I was just asking. I mean you know you can tell me anything in the world. I'm your best friend, and no matter what happens that will never, ever change." Bo reached out and placed her hand over Kenzi's. Kenzi sighed and moved her hand; she placed her hands on her hips and groaned loudly tossing her head back. Bo knew there was something weighing hard on her mind. Something she was hiding.

"Kenzi, just tell me." Bo said softly. Kenzi moved quickly, she grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her to the couch; she placed Bo on the couch and began to pace back and forth in front of her.

"Ok, just listen before you kill me." Kenzi said. Bo nodded and smiled, she would never kill Kenzi.

"Ok so the night I came to the Dal, the day you had been out with Brady all day. Well I hung out with Hale and Dyson and I got pretty drunk. Well I saw Hale and Dyson with girls and I was a little jealous, so I went after this Fae guy, he was a vampire. I was like so drunk I didn't care, so I went out into the alley with him, and he bit me Bo. Like bit my neck, thank god it was low enough so I didn't have to tell you, but Dyson saved me, he totally growled him off. So then I begged him not to bring me home because I didn't want to hear you and Brady having sex. He said ok and we went to his place. We both ended up sharing the bed and when I woke up we were cuddling. Like my head on his chest cuddling. So then I freaked, we talked and decided it was an accident. So last night after our serious drunk spell, we went to his place and I drunkenly asked him to teach me some fighting moves. He did and the last move got us super close and them BAM! We were kissing, just like that. He put me against the wall and we were so close to sexing each other up and then you text me. And now I feel like shit and I'm so sorry Bo, I'm just so sorry." Kenzi finished and Bo could see the tears in her eyes. She wasn't mad at all honestly. Bo could care less if Kenzi and Dyson wanted to hook up. That was so their business. Bo didn't know what else to do so she stood up and grabbed Kenzi into a hug. She pulled her against her chest and just held her best friend. Kenzi's arms came up and wrapped around Bo.

"You're not mad?" Kenzi asked softly. Bo chuckled and pulled Kenzi over to the couch and they sat down.

"Kenz, I love you. You're my sister. I will always love Dyson, but as a friend. My heart belongs to Brady. I have no feelings for Dyson. I want you to be happy, and if Dyson makes you happy then by all means be with Dyson. He's a wonderful person, and a great guy. He knows what a woman likes, and if Dyson kissed you, then he probably has those same feelings for you that you have for him. Do what makes you happy Kenz, I swear, I am not mad." Bo smiled and pulled the girl into her arms again.

"Aw BoBo, I love you." Kenzi smiled as Bo pulled back.

"I love you to Kenz." Bo kissed the girl's cheek. Kenzi jumped up from the couch and grabbed her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked smiling.

"Getting my man." Kenzi replied dialing a number quickly.


	13. Just Like a Pill

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! Keep them coming, I love knowing how you guys feel! we've still got a few more chapters to go, so stay with me. HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 13**

**I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
>Run just as fast as I can<br>To the middle of nowhere  
>To the middle of my frustrated fears<br>And I swear you're just like a pill  
>Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill<br>You keep makin' me ill**

Kenzi grabbed her phone and jumped from the car. She walked quickly down the alley to the Dal's front door. She had called Trick to see if Dyson was here. He was, Trick said that he and Hale were doing what they usually did. Which meant having a few beers and playing pool. Kenzi knew she had feelings for Dyson; she just wasn't quite sure how to act on them. Considering Bo was her best friend. Kenzi had never expected Bo to give her permission to go after Dyson. But she did, Kenzi wasn't the type to just sit by and wait for him to make a move, she was going to go see just exactly how he felt. Kenzi couldn't quite describe how she felt, she was nervous that was for sure. She didn't know if Dyson would feel the same way. They were friends, and Kenzi didn't want to ruin that with a relationship, but she had never felt for anyone the way she felt for Dyson. There was something special about him. Bo was right, he knew how to treat a woman, he knows what they like and he knows how to work his charm. He was like the hot guy at school that knew he was hot and used it to his advantage. Kenzi took a long deep breath and pushed the door open, her heart began to thump loudly, she swore everyone around could hear it. She had never been nervous before when approaching a guy, that was part of her confidence, but Dyson wasn't just some guy. Kenzi turned the corner into the bar and spotted Trick, he waved. Kenzi waved her hand and looked around she spotted Hale, he was alone at the pool table and she figured Dyson must be in the bathroom. She headed toward the pool table.

"What's up boo?" Hale asked coming up to her and hugging her. Kenzi chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing much, just uh, coming to see what you guys were up to." Kenzi said. She looked toward the bathroom and didn't see any signs of Dyson.

"Well, as you can see, I'm playing pool, but I think I lost my partner." Hale pointed his finger behind Kenzi. She turned and looked to where his finger was pointed and her heart plummeted, her stomach turned into a knot and for the first time in a long time she felt hurt. Dyson was standing with a brunette, literally wrapped around him, her lips pressed to his. He wasn't pulling away either, his hands were pressed firmly to her back holding her in place. Kenzi would never cry, but she honestly felt like it.

"Kenz, you ok?" Hale asked. Apparently her face held back no emotions, everything she was feeling was clear in her face. Hale stepped forward and looked down at her and then back to where she was staring.

"Yo! D!" Hale yelled. Kenzi dropped her eyes to the floor and shifted uncomfortably. Dyson looked up from the girl and saw Kenzi. He smiled and said something to the girl, she took his hand and they walked over together.

"Hey Kenz. Brady show up?" Dyson asked Kenzi. He knew if Brady came to the house Kenzi always found her way to the Dal. Kenzi's gaze stayed at the floor as she felt her face turn red, she looked back and plastered on a smile.

"Uh, no, just wanted to come see what you guys were doing. I think I'm going to head home though." She nodded reassuring herself if she just left everything would be fine. She was horribly embarrassed, she had come here to get a man and he was apparently already taken. Both Dyson and Hale raised their eyebrows. They knew something was up. Kenzi looked at Dyson and smiled.

"It's cool." She said. The brunette noticed Kenzi's look and she wrapped her arm around his waist. That put Kenzi over the edge. She wanted to cry, she was truly hurt. She had convinced herself she really liked Dyson and he had the same feelings for her. It was all very clear to her now though. She was a human, it would never happen. He was afraid he would hurt her, or no, that wasn't it, humans and Fae just didn't intertwine. Humans were food that was it, pets to keep around for entertainment. Dyson smiled to the girl next to him and being a guy he was not good at picking up on feelings.

"Kenzi, this is Amber. Amber, this is Kenzi, she is claimed by Bo." He said. Kenzi flinched. Claimed by Bo, not just Kenzi, she was Kenzi claimed by Bo. She nodded curtly to the girl.

"Nice to meet you Amber, yep, that's me, Kenzi claimed by Bo. Um, you guys have a good night. See you later." She pursed her lips and turned on her heel walking straight out of the Dal without saying a word to anyone. If they were trying to hurt her feelings they had succeeded. Kenzi huffed and walked down the alley to the car, she wasn't so much as hurt as pissed now. She pulled her phone out and dialed Bo.

"Hello?" Bo said picking up.

"Hey Bo, um I just got to the Dal, I'm going to go to Dyson's house, I'll be home in the morning." Kenzi said lying easily. She just didn't feel like going home.

"Oh, nice, sexy time." Bo whistled into the phone. Kenzi chuckled.

"No, we're just going to talk." Kenzi said into the phone.

"Whatever you say." Bo laughed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Kenzi said. Bo laughed, "Alright Kenz." Kenzi hung up the phone and looked left and right, she would leave the car here and find her way back to it eventually.

"Kenzi!" she heard her name and she turned around. Dyson was running down the alley toward her. She fidgeted and wanted to run, but she doubted she could outrun Dyson. He was a damn wolf after all.

"Yeah?" Kenzi asked as he walked up to her.

"What wrong?" he asked immediately, knowing something was up. Kenzi shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just going to head home." She said opening the door to the car. Dyson put his hand on the door and stopped her.

"Don't do that Kenzi, don't shut me out." He said frowning.

"I'm not shutting you out Dyson, just, go back to Amber, and don't worry about me." she hadn't meant to let those words come out. It was a sure fire way to let him know her true feelings. She shook her head and sighed. Dyson looked at her intensely, his eyes burning holes into her.

"What, Kenzi, no it's not like that. Amber is just a friend." He reached out and touched her arm. Oh god, Dyson was treating her like a little girl with a childish crush.

"Dyson stop, you're not my boyfriend, seriously, just don't treat me like a child." She said looking him straight in the eyes. He sighed, "Kenzi, I'm uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said. Well it was too late for trying to hide her feelings, Dyson was obviously too good at reading women.

"No, it's cool; it was stupid of me to think we could be together. You are Fae after all." Kenzi said with a soft smile. Dyson pulled her into a hug and held her.

"We'll always be friends Kenzi." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, friends." She nodded against his chest. She felt tears sting her eyes but wouldn't dare let Dyson see.

"Ok, go, go have fun, damn." Kenzi said pushing him away.

"Are you ok Kenzi? Seriously." He said. Kenzi swallowed all her pride and hurt and nodded.

"Yes, go! Go!" she ordered. He laughed and headed back down the alley. Kenzi sighed and shoved her hands in the pocket of her coat and began walking. Running had always helped her in the past. Running away from her problems, except Kenzi didn't plan on running far, just walking far enough to clear her head. She smiled and turned right, she'd been left dozens of times, but she'd never been far right, so she headed toward the bright lights of the city.

An hour later Kenzi had wandered down into a shady area of the city. It defiantly wasn't pretty, but it was interesting and it took her mind off certain things. She looked up and her eyes followed the prostitutes standing around at their places. She wondered if any of them were Fae. A Fae prostitute, she snickered and continued walking. She passed two of them and turned down a side street. There were boxes moving softly in the wind, the pavement clicked under her heels, and she felt somewhat at ease. That is until she heard the screech of tires. She spun around, her hair whipping around her neck and face as she spotted the source. The black SUV swerved around the corner she had just turned and barreled toward her. Kenzi was frozen in fear as it got closer; she shook her head quickly and leapt to the side just in time. The brakes screeched as Kenzi hit the ground and flipped over. She slammed her head against the pavement as it sliced her arms, legs, and face, scratching her and cutting her. She cried out as hands wrapped around her arms and jerked her from the ground. Her eyes popped open and she could barely see. Her skull was on fire from where her head had slammed the ground and her vision was a blur. She tried to see who was holding her but her vision was cloudy.

"Help." She mumbled through the fuzziness. She was chunked into something and landed on a soft seat. Pain soared through her body, and as hands pushed her and moved her she lost consciousness all together.


	14. Holding Out for a Hero

**Chapter 14**

**I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life<strong>

Bo lifted her phone and checked for missed calls or text as she drank some water. Where in the hell was Kenzi, it was nearly 1 PM. Bo was tempted to call Dyson and ask if she had left yet, but she didn't want to disrupt anything. The knock at her door drew her away from the phone in her hand. She put it down and hurried to the door, pulling it open.

"Dyson." Bo said tilting her head slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I actually came to talk to Kenzi." He said shifting uncomfortably. Bo froze, Kenzi was not here, and she thought she was with Dyson.

"Isn't she with you?" Bo asked moving back so Dyson could come in. He walked inside and shook his head.

"No, she left the Dal last night, after uh, expressing some feelings." He said. Bo felt her anger rise as she looked at Dyson.

"What did you say to her?" she asked.

"Bo, I didn't even know she had feelings for me, she caught me with another girl." He said shifting again. Bo frowned, "Oh god, Dyson. I mean I don't blame you, you didn't know, but seriously?" she said grabbing her phone and checking it again.

"Sorry, I really didn't know. I feel like shit now." He said shaking his head.

"So where is Kenzi?" she asked beginning to get worried.

"When I left the Dal I went out the back way and I didn't smell her so she must have left toward the front. Come on, I know her scent. I should be able to find her easily." He said opening the door. Bo grabbed her jacket and they left quickly.

When they pulled up by the alley where the Dal was tucked Bo's worry fully consumed her, their small yellow car was sitting out front, empty. No sign of Kenzi.

"Shit, Dyson, I'm really starting to worry about her." Bo grabbed her phone and dialed Kenzi for pretty much the hundredth time that night.

"Yeah, me too." He leaned his head up and sniffed the air.

"Come on, this way." They hopped into his car and rolled the window down. Bo could not help but laugh.

"Ironic, a dog who likes the windows down." She smiled. Dyson rolled his eyes, "So I can keep her scent." He said. Bo nodded and dialed Kenzi again. Light moments took her mind off the real matter at hand for only seconds before her mind was back on her missing best friend.

Kenzi moaned as she opened her eyes. She could faintly make out the sound of her phone ringing. She was so sore, her whole body ached. She tried to move but she was restrained by something. She shook her head back and forth trying to get her bearings. Trying to figure out where she was and how she'd gotten there. Finally she remembered the SUV and the ground. She opened her eyes and lifted her head from where it hung limply on her shoulders. Looking around she did not recognize the place. It was a dimly lit room, one lone light hanging from the ceiling, small in size; it kind of resembled a barren walk in closet. She knew one thing was for sure, she was in a hard chair, her arms tied behind her back. She wiggled to see how tight and she found she could hardly manage a deep breath because of the ropes tightness. Rope wrapped around her arms and chest and her legs. She ground her teeth wondering where in the hell she was. The small door swung open in front of her and Kenzi sighed. She should have known.

"Hello there little human. Comfortable?" The Morrigan asked walking into the room, her sharp heels clicking on the floor. She was flanked by two larger guys, body guards or something. Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"You take being Dark far too seriously." Kenzi smiled. She was rewarded by the back of The Morrigan's hand connecting with her face. Kenzi's head jerked to the side and she tasted a small amount of blood in her mouth. She shook of the pain and looked back to The Morrigan.

"Oh, so this is how it's going to go?" Kenzi chuckled. The Morrigan sighed and stepped forward, she grabbed Kenzi's chin in her hand and forced her head up.

"I don't like you, I would very much enjoy handing you over to my men for a little snack, but I need to know what Bo and Trick know about this amulet. But I must admit I can see why Bo likes you so much." She ran her fingers over Kenzi's face her fingers lighting on the pale skin like a fly. Kenzi tried her hardest not to wiggle, but that didn't stop her from being creeped out.

"I'm sorry for the damages, but it was a must dear." She laid her hand on Kenzi's forehead close to her hair line. Kenzi winced as pain slashed through her scalp. She knew instantly she had damaged her face on the pavement.

"You could have just sent me an invite, I would've come." Kenzi smiled. The Morrigan released her face and let out a long dramatic sigh.

"Such a little smart mouth. Boys, let's go let Bo know we have her human." She said, she walked out followed by the men and slammed the door behind her. Kenzi slumped down in the seat, trying not to wince as the ropes tightened. Come on Bo, get me out of here.

Dyson pulled over on the side of the road right after they had turned the corner onto the shady little street. This was a dirty part of town and Bo was becoming more and more worried.

"Bo, you need to know something." Dyson said before opening his door. Bo looked up and him and nodded, "What is it?" she asked quickly.

"This is Dark territory." He said looking around. Bo frowned, "So you can't help me?" she asked. Dyson shook his head and she heard a low growl rise from his chest.

"I don't care what the rules are, something has happened to Kenzi, and I am going to help you find her. But unfortunately, this is where her scent ends." He said growling again as he slid from the car. Bo turned one way and Dyson turned the other, both of them looking close to the ground, looking for anything leading to where Kenzi was. Bo dipped down low as she saw tire marks. She followed them from the corner where they swerved and then to where it appeared they made an abrupt stop. Bo looked at the ground closely, her eyes focusing on every little piece of rock and pavement. Then there it was the thing that made Bo's heart stop beating, blood. Bo looked closer, bending at the knees. There were small smears of blood here and there.

"Dyson!" Bo turned and yelled. Dyson looked up and ran over to where she was, he breathed in the air and growled, flinging his head sideways as he caught her blood in his nose.

"Shit." Bo mumbled, "It's hers?" she asked slowly. Dyson nodded his head and bent down next to her. He ran his fingers over the smears of blood and rubbed some between his fingers smelling it.

"Last night, about an hour after she left the Dal." He said shaking his head.

"Can you tell how bad her injuries are from the blood?" Bo asked as she felt tears sting her eyes. Dyson shook his head, "I can't, maybe scrapes, maybe gashes, I really can't tell Bo, I'm sorry." He said standing; his face was a mask of agony as he turned around. Bo stood slowly and watched him. He reared back and slammed his fist into the brick wall that ran along the edge of the road.

"Dyson!" Bo yelled. A growl ripped through him and he slammed his palms against the wall, leaning into it. Bo looked at his hand, it was bleeding a little from connecting with the wall, and she eased over to him and placed her hand on his back.

"Dyson, we're going to find her." Bo reassured him as tears spilled over.

"This is my fault Bo, I should have known about her feelings, I shouldn't have let her leave the Dal, she was obviously upset, and I just let her leave. Like an idiot!" he growled again and spun around.

"Dyson, calm down." Bo placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just relax; this is not your fault. Kenzi just went on a walk, maybe she fell down and scrapped her knees up, she might be on her way back to the house now." Bo smiled and nodded reassuring herself also. Dyson frowned and just shook his head.

"Come on, let's go back to the Dal, talk to Trick, and see what he thinks. I'll keep calling her." Bo said. Dyson didn't say anything, just side stepped her and climbed into the car. Bo got in with him and they drove off.

"Alright human, be a good girl now, I'd hate to have to hurt your pretty skin." The Morrigan said as the guys untied her from the chair. She took a deep breath and moved about slowly her arms were hurting badly, her wrists bruised and raw from the ropes. She got a good look at her arms where she had slammed to the ground; they were scratched up pretty rough, dried blood smeared down her elbows and forearms. Her hands were scraped up as well, but not as bad as her legs. She looked down, they were the same as her arms, scraped up and bloody. One of the guys grabbed her under her arm and jerked her up from the chair, he pulled her hands behind her and retied them and she winced and sighed. At least it was only her hands.

"Why couldn't we just use the hands earlier?" she asked smiling. The Morrigan chuckled, "Had to make sure you didn't scoot away from us." She said.

"What makes you think I won't now?" Kenzi said raising her eye brows. The Morrigan laughed full out this time, "Because we will be right there with you darling." She smiled.

"Where are we going?' Kenzi asked as they began to pull her out the door.

"The Dal." She said with a large smile.

Dyson and Bo were seated at the bar, Trick in front of them and Hale next to them. To their dismay, the car was still at the Dal when they had arrived. Bo was intensely worried and Dyson was just a mess of guilt.

"So there was blood?" Hale asked.

"Defiantly Kenzi's?" Trick asked.

Both Bo and Dyson nodded, "Defiantly Kenzi's blood." Bo sighed taking a sip of the tea in front of her.

"Did Kenzi have any serious enemies?" Trick asked, he immediately regretted the question.

"No telling how many." Bo said.

"It didn't even have to be an enemy; she was in Dark territory, bad part of town, at night." Dyson said. He dropped his head in his hands, "I shouldn't have let her leave." He whispered. Hale looked over his friends back at Bo and shook his head silently.

"D, man this isn't your fault, stop blaming yourself, Kenzi is going to be fine. She is a tough ass lil momma." Hale said patting his friends back.

"I know she's tough, but there was blood Hale, her blood. She's not nearly as tough as she thinks she is." Dyson said leaning back. Bo sighed and shook her head, they didn't know what to do, where to start looking. None of the prostitutes or druggies would say a word to them about it. Bo had her techniques, but it didn't help when they hadn't seen anything to begin with.

"Aw, well I hate to break up this little love fest, but I think I have something of yours." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see The Morrigan. Trick came around the bar quickly and pointed his finger at her.

"You're not welcome here." He said. Dyson, Bo, and Hale slid off their chairs and stood around Trick, ready to fight.

"Well then how would I deliver this to you?" she asked with a smile. She snapped her fingers and her two flunkies came in dragging Kenzi in between them. Bo and Dyson leapt forward but stopped very quickly when they noticed the knife at her throat. Bo's temper flared and Dyson growled loudly.

"Easy now kiddoes. Wouldn't want the guys to slip up and cut something important." She chuckled. Dyson growled again and bared his canines.

"Give her to us." Trick said quickly. Bo looked over Kenzi, she looked terrible. The cut across the top of her forehead was the worst, trails of dried blood ran down the side of her face, she was bruised from top to bottom carrying ugly bruises on her arms, legs, and the worst around the cut on her head. Her eyes were wide and staring into Bo's.

"Kenzi are you ok?" Bo asked. Kenzi smiled, "It's all good you guys." She said.

"What do you want?" Dyson asked, his eyes flashing amber. The Morrigan walked around her men and sighed, "Well I have heard some nice little rumors about The Amulet of Monsey. Have you found it Trick?" She asked stopping in front of Kenzi.

"No, I have not." He said watching her every move.

"Well I know you are searching for it just the same, so I want it. I want to know everything you know about the amulet, everything. I know Bo has been searching for it, so just fill me in on those little leads and you can have your girl back. I honestly don't see what is so appealing about a human. She is lovely, but she has everyone of you wrapped around her finger. So sad." She said running her fingers through Kenzi's hair. Dyson growled again and Bo clenched her teeth together

"Get your hands off her." Bo said. The Morrigan chuckled and raised her eye brows at Trick waiting for an answer. Trick nodded, "Give me Kenzi and I will tell you everything." He said.

"Oh, now I'm not that stupid Trick. My guys can stay right here with them, we'll go talk. Once everything is out in the open, I'll hand her over." She said. Trick nodded, only concerned about the care of the small human. She looked hurt, and in pain, he needed to get this information out as soon as possible.

"Let's go." He waved his hand.

"Don't fight boys, keep that knife close to her and I'll be back shortly." She said following Trick through the door. Dyson, Bo and Hale watched Kenzi intently.

"What happened Kenzi?" Dyson asked.  
>"Well, after I left here I decided to go for a little walk, ended up on some road, these nice people here nearly ran me over; I jumped out of the way and slammed my head and body against the ground pretty hard." She said shifting slightly in the guy's arms.<p>

"I'm sorry I let you run off Kenzi." Dyson blurted out. Kenzi's eyes jerked up to his.

"Not now D." she said. Bo and Hale both looked from one to the other.

"No, not that, I'm just saying, I shouldn't have let you run off Kenz, that's how you got in this situation." He said. Kenzi frowned and shook her head, "Not your fault Dyson, it wasn't like you took me to that street and dropped me off." She smiled. Dyson nodded and understood her point. He shouldn't have let her leave like that, but she was Kenzi, and if she wanted to go, he wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway.

"You guys can ease off her a little, she's not going anywhere." Hale said glaring at them. The one on the left smirked and shook his head as the side door opened. The Morrigan and Trick walked out. She looked satisfied and she nodded to the men. They removed the knife and shoved her into Dyson's arms. He caught her and quickly pulled her to an upright position. Bo flew to her hands and untied them quickly. Kenzi sighed as her hands were released and she brought them forward rubbing them slightly.

"Shit, can someone like bite me a turn me into a Fae, I don't think this crap would hurt so bad if I were like you guys." She laughed it off. When they looked back up The Morrigan and the guys were gone and Kenzi's phone was left on the table. Dyson shook his head and laughed.

"Come on, let's get you home and get you cleaned up." Bo said wrapping her arms around her. Kenzi nodded but broke away and smiled to Trick.

"Thank you Trick, for whatever you did." Kenzi smiled to him. Trick nodded, "Wasn't really a big deal, I guess she needs it more than I do." He said. Kenzi turned to Hale and he hugged her.

"You need to stop this getting hurt thing Boo, it's not any fun." He smiled. She nodded into his shoulder and then pulled back.

"Gotcha Hale." She said. Finally there was Dyson, who was looking over her body, checking her injuries and frowning at each one.

"Dyson, seriously, stop worrying." She said. She threw her sore arms around his neck and pulled him close. His arms slid around her waist and he held her tight.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Dyson was not at all worried about what Hale, Bo, or Trick thought. He cared for Kenzi, not sure how or why, but he did. He had feelings for her, but he was very scared of those feelings, she was a human, it wasn't meant to be. They pulled apart and Bo took her hand, "Let's go home." She smiled. Kenzi nodded and they left. Kenzi's tossed a glance back and Trick and Hale were chatting, but Dyson's eyes were glued to her, and her's to him.


	15. Wonderwall

**Ok guys, here it is. The last chapter. It took me forever to write this. I went back and re read and re read, over and over. I think I finally got it just the way I like it. I am so sad though, I literally almost cried when I finished it. It makes me so sad =( I didn't want this to end, but all things must come to an end. So here it is, and I really hope you guys love it.**

**Chapter 15**

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>There are many things that I would like to say to you  
>But I don't know how<br>Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<strong>

"Feeling better?" Bo asked as Kenzi came down the stairs and into the living room. Kenzi nodded and fell onto the couch. She had taken a five hour nap after a long hot shower and she was feeling much better.

"Much." Kenzi said.

"Good, I'm glad. So let's do girl time." Bo said. Just as the words slipped from her mouth her phone went off. Kenzi chuckled, she knew it was Brady. Bo read the message and replied and then she turned back to Kenzi.

"Ok, what movie do you want to watch?" Bo asked looking down at her phone. Kenzi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Go on Bo." She said smiling to her friend.

"What?" Bo asked looking up to Kenzi.

"Bo, go hang out with Brady, you haven't seen him in a few days, just go see him. I will be fine by myself." Kenzi said. She was not lying; she would actually prefer to be alone right now. She knew that if Bo stayed they wouldn't be watching a movie, Bo would be grilling Kenzi on what had happened, and why she had lied to her, and Kenzi didn't want to hear it.

"No Kenzi, I want to stay with you, you've had a rough day." Bo said as her phone went off again. Kenzi rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not a child, I would actually like some me time, go see Brady. Shit." Kenzi said. Bo smiled and placed her hand over Kenzi's.

"Are you sure?' she asked.

"YES!" Kenzi yelled. Bo laughed and jumped up from the couch; she grabbed her coat and hurried to the door.

"I lurve you Kenz."

"I lurve you more BoBo." Kenzi laughed. Bo gave her one last smiled and ran out the door. Kenzi slumped back on the couch and flicked through the channels. She enjoyed alone time every once in a while. Bo hadn't seen Brady in a while, she wanted her to be happy, and Brady made her happy. Kenzi picked up her phone and went to her inbox; she felt like an obsessed teenager as she re read old messages from Dyson. The loud roll of thunder outside the window took Kenzi away from her phone. It was going to rain soon, wonderful weather.

"Oh Kenzi." She sighed to herself and put her phone down. She felt like she would never get over Dyson.

Dyson was sipping his beer and watching Hale make a shot, or try to at least. He chuckled when he missed it.

"Damn." Hale cussed and moved away from the table. Dyson smiled and leaned down and made a shot. When he stood back up he noticed Hale was looking around for something to take home.

"Plan on getting your groove on tonight?" Hale asked turning back to Dyson. Dyson smiled and shook his head. The truth was, he had seen several women he would have liked to take home, but none of them compared to the human that had seemed to capture his heart from day one. Dyson hadn't known much of his feelings for Kenzi up until earlier today when she was gone. He had been truly scared, fearful that he would never see her again. He had thought about all the things he would say to her, do to her if he could just have one more day. And in those simple musings, he had learned of his feelings for Kenzi. It may not be love, but it was an intense like for the girl. She had wrapped her small fingers around his heart and held on.

"D?" Hale asked. Dyson realized he had zoned out and he shook his head looked back to Hale.

"Sorry, sorry, just thinking about something." He said. He looked up to the door and saw Bo and Brady, he watched, secretly hoping Kenzi would walk in behind them, but she didn't.

"About what?" Hale asked with a small smile.

"Stuff." Dyson replied shortly. The thunder boomed outside and the slow sprinkle of rain started. Dyson listened and could hear it as the rain got heavier and heavier. It was pouring down outside, and it didn't sound like it would stop anytime soon.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Bo asked coming over to where they were, beer in one hand Brady in the other. Dyson and Hale looked up to them.

"Good, just hanging out." Dyson said trying to focus his attention on something besides the images of Kenzi that were flicking through his head.

"Where's lil momma?" Hale asked. Dyson smiled, Hale loved to call Kenzi by various nicknames, lil momma seemed to be his favorite. Bo sighed and looked to Brady.

"She ran me off." Bo smiled. Dyson looked at Bo quizzically as did Hale.

"How is she?' Dyson asked.

"She was good after her shower and nap, scrapped up, bruised up. She looks rough, but I think she'll be ok." Bo said and nodded.

"Tough ass." Hale said with a smile as he lifted his beer to his lips. Dyson and Bo chuckled and then Bo raised her hands.

"Alright well we're going to go sit over here, join us in a bit if you guys want." Bo said. They both nodded and then turned and walked off. Dyson put his stick up and sat down sipping the beer in front of him as the storm ragged on outside. Hale sat down across from him and looked at him.

"What's on your mind D?" he asked. Dyson shook his head.

"Nothing, just some personal shit." He said. Hale raised his eyebrows.

"You still blame yourself over that whole Kenzi thing?" Hale asked taking a drink from his beer. Dyson frowned and just decided to spit it out. "What do you think about human to Fae relations?" Dyson asked not daring to look at his friend.

"I think Fae have to be really careful with their humans, Fae are stronger, but as far as it goes I guess it's cool." Hale said. Dyson looked up to Hale who had a large smile covering his face.

"We talking about any human in particular, or just asking questions." Hale asked. He knew good and well who they were talking about, but he wasn't going to bust out Dyson like that. Dyson shook his head and looked down at the beer in his hand.

"Look D, love is love, plan as that. You like a girl, it don't matter if she's human, Fae, or a platypus. You can't fight off feelings for someone, it happens to the best of us D, I haven't found that girl for me yet, but damn it D, if you got it bad for this girl, go get her." Hale said. Dyson looked up from the table and shook his head.

"I need to get some air, I'll see you later ok?" Dyson said standing up and slipping his jacket on.

"Alright man, alright, see you later." Hale said. Dyson went out the door into the pouring rain, it didn't really bother him, he had ran plenty of times in the rain, he walked toward the back of the alley where it opened into a parking lot, as soon as he spotted his car he let out a stream of cuss words. He had been blocked in by someone. He growled and began walking. He was going to go talk to Kenzi, just to get everything sorted out. See how she felt, that was the best idea right? They needed to sort out these feelings and see what was going on between them. Maybe just a little crush, maybe some sexual tensions just all built up. He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught a scent in the air. Fae, Dark, he sniffed again and began to move. There were three of them, not far behind him and approaching fast. He stopped and waited in the dark alley for them to get close. When he heard their foot falls behind him he turned slowly. He recognized two of them, all three were drugged out Dark Fae.

"Looking for something?" Dyson asked as his eyes flashed amber.

"Detective, how are you this evening?" the one that seemed the most sober said. Dyson watched them closely as they began to move around him, in a circle.

"Could be better." He said as his canines began to grow.

"Now now, no need for violence, I just need to ask you something about this amulet I've been hearing some dirty rumors about. You see I got to keep my business going, and it's been dying down lately. I figured if anyone on the light Fae side knew about it, it would be you Detective." He said with a crooked smile.

"Ask The Morrigan." Dyson said spreading his legs apart slightly, readying himself to attack.

"She's not in the sharing mood." He said taking a step forward.

"Neither am I." Dyson growled and leapt forward. He was grabbed from the back by his jacket and jerked. He spun quickly and swung his fist landing the punch and knocking one of them on their ass. He turned on the other two as they ran at him, fists flew. Dyson landed all of his, but the men were not giving up easily. He was punched hard in the ribs by what felt like a pair of brass knuckles, it knocked the breath out of him but didn't break anything. He grabbed one by the collar and swung hard, hitting him in the chin knocking him out cold. Suddenly a cold slash of pain ran through his side, he yelled out as he felt the knife slice open his side. He roared and wrapped his hands around the attacker's throat squeezing hard. The guy passed out and Dyson dropped him, he looked down at his side, blood was seeping out but not that much, he would heal soon. He growled and turned back to the Dal. He needed to let Trick know to handle this shit with The Morrigan now before someone else got hurt, and then he was going to see Kenzi. No more hold ups.

Kenzi's arms flailed above her head as she danced to the blaring music. She jiggled her hips and spun around. The song ended and she stopped flailing to breathe for a minute. She placed her hand over her heart and chuckled slightly. The knock at the door scared her, causing her to jump and spin around. She walked to the door figuring that Bo had forgotten something, or she and Brady had decided to come on home for the night. Kenzi pushed the door open and got the surprise of her life. Dyson stood in front of her, soaking wet, out of breath. She was shocked and didn't know what the hell he was doing.

"Dyson, what the hell?" Kenzi said. She looked into his eyes, there was something there she hadn't seen before, something animalistic, something primal.

"Can I come in?" he asked quickly. Kenzi paused for a moment, not sure what to do.

"Uh, yeah, come on, I'll get a towel." She said. She hurried up the stairs and grabbed a towel, she returned downstairs to a pacing Dyson.

"Here, is everything ok?" she asked not wanting to upset him considering he looked awfully scary. He took the towel from her and ran it over his hair, face, and neck.

"Yeah, just got blocked in at the Dal, wanted to come talk to you." He said pulling his jacket off and his tie loose. Kenzi noticed he wasn't wearing a vest as she caught what he said.

"You walked here, in the pouring down rain because you wanted to talk to me?" Kenzi said slowly.

"I ran." He said with a smile. Kenzi laughed slightly and looked over Dyson.

"Shit D, you're bleeding." She said noticing the cut in the side of his shirt as blood pooled around it.

"Yeah, just a cut, it's fine." He said.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenzi asked quickly stepping forward.

"Nothing, just, things with this amulet are getting shady." He said. Kenzi frowned and walked up to him.

"Just let me look at it." She said pointing at him, "Stay." She chuckled and ran back up the stairs. She went into the bathroom and opened the footlocker pulling out the alcohol, a rag, and some bandages just in case. She hurried back down the stairs, Dyson was still pacing, but only a little now, and it was slower.

"Alright, let's see it." She said. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it. Kenzi remembered to swallow so her drool didn't run from her mouth as he dropped his shirt to the floor. She put the bandages down and put alcohol on the rag as she stepped closer to get a good look at it. It was a long gash that ran from his peck to his hip, not deep, it looked like that had just barely gotten then knife in and jerked down. Good thing though or he'd be visiting a hospital.

"It's not bad. I'll just clean it up ok?" Kenzi said.

"Told you." He said looking down at her. She wanted so badly to kiss him right then, his blue eyes shining even in the dimly lit room. She smiled and rubbed the rag over the wound he made a hissing sound through gritted teeth. Kenzi remembered what her grandma used to do when she had cleaned her wounds. Kenzi leaned forward and blew air out of her mouth over the wound. Dyson stiffened immediately.

"Kenzi." He said in a strained voice. Kenzi looked up at him and was met with his intense gaze; his eyes held her as she leaned back up. She dropped the rag and her hand came up to his uninjured side, her nails sliding over his soft bare skin. His hand came up to her hip and he jerked her into his chest. Before she could have a second thought her lips fell to his chest, she kissed his pec softly, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on him. She nibbled the bare skin softly, pinching it in between her teeth and laying kisses across his chest; she moved to his neck, doing the same to his neck she did to his pec, nibbling slightly.

"Kenzi." He said her name again, this time it was in a thick voice, full of arousal.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked kissing along his jaw line. Her hand fell to that place above his hip Bo had mentioned many times. She scratched her nails over it and that was all it took. He captured her lips in one movement and slammed his tongue into her mouth. Kenzi moaned and melted against him again, he was careful and precise when he slid his hands under her arms and lifted her in the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slung her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeper. Everything inside Kenzi was on fire, she was hot and ready, but this time, they weren't drunk. They both knew what they were doing. He began to move and Kenzi barely noticed, he went up the stairs surprisingly fast for someone who was caring another person and who wasn't using their eyes. It seemed like they kissed for hours, only breathing through their noses. Kenzi felt her back hit her bed as Dyson moved on top of her, he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Kenzi was fully aware of what she was doing. She was quietly thanking God she had decided to wear a pair of shorts and a tank top with absolutely no under wear. Not even a bra.

"Very sure." She said smiling. Dyson smiled and Kenzi grabbed her top, she pulled it off in one quick motion. Dyson growled low in his throat as his head dipped down and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back, pressing into him. Her hands trailed down in between their bodies and she unbuckled his belt, she unbutton his pants next and moaned as his free hand came up and he took her other breast into his hand massaging it gently.

"Dyson." She moaned his name as he pulled out of his pants and kicked them to the floor; she felt his erection pressing against her leg, and she slowly spread her legs apart, he fell in between her thighs easily. He slid down her body and took her shorts with him. His hands slid under her knees and he lifted her legs, easily. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as his mouth fell over her clit. He began to suck and swirl his tongue, Kenzi dug her hands into the covers and moaned out, loving the feel of his mouth on her. He placed his hands on the insides of her thighs, holding her legs open. He sucked and swirled and licked until Kenzi was on the edge, about to tip over. One last flick of his tongue over her clit and Kenzi tumbled down, shaking and writhing around his mouth, moaning his name and clenching fists full of sheets. Dyson moved back up her body with a satisfied smile on his face. Kenzi smiled at him and put her hands on his shoulders as he moved up her.

"Casanova." She said as he placed kisses along her neck.

"Kenzi, you are something else." He said as he moved over her pressing the head of his erection against her clit. She sighed and smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

"I know." She said. He chuckled and moved slowly as he slid inside her. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, her nails digging into his shoulders as he began to move. He was slow and careful at first trying not to put all his weight on her because of her injuries. She lifted her legs and hooked her ankles around his back, allowing her to push him in deeper.

"Faster." She moaned. Dyson smiled and quickened his pace, pushing into her further and faster. Kenzi lifted her head up and nibbled his shoulder as she rocked into him with her hips. She clenched herself around him as she saw the look on his face change, he was holding himself back and Kenzi knew it. She wrapped herself around him and rolled him over onto his back. She chuckled and she planted her hands on his chest and lifted over him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She eased up slowly and then slid back down, clenching her walls all around him as she moved. His eyes closed and he tossed his head back.

"That." she smiled. His hands came up and he gripped her hips as she picked up a rhythm, rising and falling on the throbbing erection inside her. She began to elicit soft sounds of pleasure from him. Grunting and groaning as he met her thrust for thrust, ride for ride. She tossed her head back and dug her nails into his chest as his hands held her hips, his fingers digging into her.

"Dyson." She moaned his name loudly as he bucked into her.

"Dyson I'm close." She circled her hips and moved up and down faster. He thrust his hips up and plowed into her and they let go together, shuddering and moaning out each other's names loudly, as if they didn't even care who heard. Kenzi fell in a heap on top of him, her breath coming in short shallow gasps. His chest was cold and sweaty against her face but she didn't even care, she just lay on top of him. His arms slinked up around her back and he held her close to him. She could hear his heart thrumming inside his chest and she smiled.

"Wow." Was all Kenzi could manage. She rolled off him and propped herself up on her elbow looking down at him. He chuckled, and closed his eyes, "I concur." He said. She laughed and slid her hand up over his chest playing with the hair that was dusted over his skin. His hand reached up and he captured a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"I like you a lot Kenzi." He said looking into her eyes.

"I like you too Dyson. A lot." She said with a smile. He pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest; she laid her head on his chest and slung her arm around his waist curling the other up next to her. She rubbed small circles over his stomach and his hand rubbed her back gently. They lay there together, not speaking, just caring for one another. Soon they were both asleep, still wrapped up in each other.

Bo and Brady walked through the door later that night.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on Kenzi." She turned up the stairs and kicked off her shoes just in case Kenzi was a sleep. She walked into her friend's room and smile broke across her face, she wanted to giggle like a school girl. Kenzi was cuddled against Dyson's chest and he was holding her close. Bo wanted to clap but she turned and tiptoed form the room quickly.

"Bo?" Brady asked when she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she said smiling as she noticed Dyson's jacket on the back of the couch and his shirt on the floor.

"Can we talk?" he said taking her hand. She nodded as he led her to the couch and they sat down.

"Look, I know we haven't been dating for long, but Bo I love you. Like a lot. I know you're a succubus and I know this will be hard, but Bo I want you forever, I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives." He said and slid his hand in his pocket. Bo's heart raced as he said those words, she looked down at his hand as the tiny black box came out of his pocket.

"Bo, I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked sliding down to his knee and opening the box. Tears sprang to Bo's eyes and began to fall. She was a succubus, but she loved Brady with all her heart and to hell with it, they would figure it out.

"Yes, God yes. I love you." She said crying. Brady slid the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around him.

"I love you too." He smiled and spun her around.

"Come on." She said grabbing his hand and taking him up the stairs.

Kenzi's eyes opened the next morning to a beautiful sight. She was staring straight up at Dyson's face. She didn't have to jerk away this time either; she could enjoy his arms around her, the feel of him next to her. She wanted desperately to stay with him, but her mouth was so dry. She slid out of his arms and got off the bed. She grabbed up her shorts and top and put them back on. Before she walked out the door and down stairs she turned and looked at him again. God he looked great in her bed. She chuckled and went down the stairs. Bo was standing there in the kitchen, her robe on. Kenzi walked up and hopped up on the counter.

"Good night?" Bo asked with a large smile.

"Yeah I guess." Kenzi played coy. Bo smirked and pointed to Dyson's shirt and jacket. She laughed and Kenzi nodded.

"Yeah, great night." She corrected herself with a laugh. Bo stuck her hand in Kenzi's face showing her the ring. Kenzi grabbed her hand and her mouth fell open.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked pointing. Bo nodded with a huge smile on her face. Kenzi squealed and jumped off the counter grabbing Bo in a hug and squeezing her.

"Oh BoBo, I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"I know, it's crazy isn't it. I'm getting married, you're with Dyson." She said. Kenzi paused; she actually didn't know what she was with Dyson.

"Yeah." Kenzi smiled and grabbed a glass and filled it with water sipping it.

"Well I need to get back to my fiancé." Bo laughed as she said the word. Kenzi nodded and gave her thumbs up as she left. Kenzi headed back up the stairs and into her room. Dyson was still sleeping. She smiled and sat the water down and crawled back in the bed. The movement woke him up and he stretched his arms out and grunted.

"Morning." She smiled crawling up to him. He smiled and slid his arms around her waist.

"Good morning." He said.

"Great morning." She replied. He leaned up and kissed her softly. She kissed him back.

"What was that for?" she asked after he pulled back.

"Everything." He said with a smile. Kenzi moved back and sat in front of him cross-legged on the bed. He leaned up and took her hands in his looking her over. His hand fell to her thigh were there were obvious bruises.

"Let me see you." He said frowning. He lifted her shirt and moved her shorts looking at her hips where there were also bruises from his hands.

"I'm so sorry." He said moving away slightly.

"Hey, hey, come on now, you didn't hurt me." she said. She grabbed his hands as he tried to move away.

"Tell that to those bruises." He said as he shook his head. Kenzi put her hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to hers.

"I love your love bruises." She said.

"Besides, look at this." She placed her finger on the bite mark on his shoulder.

"And these." She moved up onto her knees and put her finger on the scratches on his back.

"And lastly, these." She smiled and laid her palm over the nail marks on his chest. He smiled to her, "Those will heal quickly." He said.

"And these will too, maybe not as fast as yours, but they will eventually. Plus I don't think I did much complaining last night. I actually don't recall whining about bruises at all." She said still on her knees. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.  
>"I don't remember you saying anything." He said putting his hands on her back.<p>

"I don't think I did say much of anything actually." She said with a smile.

"No I take that back, I did say something." She said leaning down and capturing his earlobe in-between her lips and sucking it gently. He breathed out heavily.

"What did you say?" he asked huskily.

"Dyson." She moaned his name in his ear softly. His hands grabbed her and he flipped her over under him. Kenzi laughed loudly and giggled madly.

"Now that you mention it, I remember that." he kissed her deeply. When he pulled away Kenzi looked up into his eyes.

"What is this Dyson? Where are we going?" she asked quickly, trying not to be too needy and run him out of her bed.

"I like you a lot Kenzi, and I couldn't bear the thought of you with another man. So maybe we could see how this works out between us, exclusively." He said. Kenzi nodded, "I like that idea." She said. He kissed her again.

"I thought you might." He said. She chuckled as his lips met hers again and didn't leave this time. She was so happy she could barely contain the smile. Bo was in love and getting married and she had her sexy wolf man. Could life get any better?

**Well that's it. ='( I hope you guys loved this story as much as I loved writing it. I hope to see many many review on what you guys think of the ending and so on. Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing and supporting this story. I cannot thank you guys enough. Also, I do have a little surprise! There will be more Kenzi and Dyson stories, this I can promise! So make sure to add me to your author alert list so you can see whenever another one comes along. Also I want all of you to know, if you have any ideas that you think would be good but you ar enot much of a writer, feel free to message me any time and let me know! I am free and willing to write any storyline you guys would like to see. So send me some ideas that you might like to see. So, once again, thank you all so very much for all your support. Love you all! **

**Brianna 3 **


End file.
